I'll Be Your Guard
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Promise me you'll never forget me; I'd never let you leave if I thought you would... chapter 8 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fic Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DONT' READ  
**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to me**_

_**Read and Enjoy**_

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD  
**

"Coba dengar ini," kata Kiba dengan mata tak beralih dari layar komputer. "83 persen pria mengatakan bahwa bagian tubuh yang paling seksi dari seorang wanita adalah dada. Jika pria bertemu dengan seorang wanita, baik yang belum dikenal atau sudah dikenal, mata pria pertama kali akan melihat pada dadanya, tidak peduli dengan wajah, dandanan, atau tatanan rambut. Waow."

"Yeah," sahut Shikamaru sambil menyusun lego di tangannya. "Tidak peduli apakah dada wanita itu besar sebelah, kecil, atau sedang, pria pasti tertarik melihatnya."

Naruto lalu mengalihkan matanya dari PSP dan menatap Kiba yang memunggunginya. "Ne, Kiba, apa kau jatuh cinta dengan kakakku karena dadanya?"

Kiba menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu menjawab, "Aku ini... berada di antara 17 persen pria lainnya." _Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia pasti mencincangku._

"Apa itu?"

"Melihat wanita dari wajahnya dulu, baru dadanya."

"Tch!" decak Shikamaru tak percaya.

Naruto menyeringai aneh tapi dia tidak menjawab. Ia lalu kembali ke permainannya dengan tangan yang merogoh mangkuk kripik kentang yang sudah kosong. "Hei, Shika! Kripik kentangnya habis!"

Lalu terdengar pintu didobrak dengan keras, menghantam dinding dan terpental kembali. Dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, Chouji berdiri di depan pintu kamar dimana ketiga remaja itu menghabiskan waktu.

Kiba menelan ludah melihat Chouji yang terengah-engah dan wajahnya berkerut di sana-sini. "Kripik kentang terakhir... teganya kalian tidak menyisakannya untukku!" Chouji melangkah masuk dengan kaku.

"Oh, hai Chouji! Kami kira kau tidak akan datang," sahut Naruto dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Gigi Chouji bergemeratak. Ia melihat pada teman-temannya. "Siapa yang bilang aku tidak akan datang, hah?" Dengan cepat Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Shikamaru lebih mengkhawatirkan lego berbentuk stasiun Shibuya yang baru dibuatnya sejam lalu. Chouji beralih pada si pirang yang mencoba untuk kabur. "Jadi kau orangnya!"

Naruto tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari mengelilingi kamar, menghindari Chouji yang seolah akan melahapnya sebagai pengganti kripik kentang. "Maafkan aku, Chou! Ampun!" Ia berlari ke luar kamar sambil berteriak tak jelas.

"Jangan lari kau, dasar rakus!"

Shikamaru memasang lego terakhir dan ia langsung bersorak pada dirinya sendiri. _Akhirnya selesai juga!_ Namun senyum di wajahnya memudar saat Naruto berlari kembali ke kamar dengan Chouji di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama!" ujarnya sambil mengurut dada saat Naruto berhasil menghindari susunan lego itu tapi kaki kanannya yang tersandung salah satu dari lego yang masih bertebaran di lantai membuatnya melayang ke arah balkon.

"Hampir saja!" seru Naruto saat tubuhnya tertahan dengan menakjubkan di pinggiran balkon. Ia berbalik untuk melihat Chouji yang melompat ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan kripik kentangku! Atau kau mati!" seru Chouji sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Naruto menggapai-gapai mencari udara. "I-itu hanya kri... pik kentang... aku akan me-menggantinya... ups!" Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh salah satu pot bunga dari tanah liat dan benda itu meluncur mulus menuju trotoar.

"Naruto, kali ini kau benar-benar mati!" teriak Shikamaru saat membayangkan wajah Kurenai mendapati pot bunga kesayangannya telah hancur.

Chouji melepas kedua tangannya dan menatap ke bawah. Lalu mata sipitnya tiba-tiba membelalak dan ia mundur ke tengah ruangan seketika. "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?" tanya Kiba yang melihat ekspresi Chouji. Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan ikut menatap ke luar jendela. Seperti Chouji, ia langsung mundur dan berkata pelan pada Chouji, "Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya hidup."

"Jahat! Kenapa kalian semua berkata begitu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menunduk ke jalan. Selain pot yang hancur, ia melihat seorang pemuda menengadah padanya dengan tajam. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda yang ada di bawah mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Naruto menelan ludah dan mundur perlahan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau _dia_ ada di bawah?" Ia menatap ketiga temannya yang kini kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Kiba menyusun lego, Chouji duduk di depan komputer, dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Apa dia melihat kita?" tanya Kiba.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Chouji gugup.

"Baguslah," sahut Kiba sebelum melihat Naruto yang berjalan seperti robot naik ke tempat tidur lalu berkata, "Kuharap kau punya 9 nyawa besok pagi. Oh. Tidak. Harus lebih."

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah besok. Shika, aku nginap di sini saja, ya?!" teriak Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari toilet. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Kiba dan mendorong anak itu untuk menjauh dari permainannya.

Bahu Naruto melemas. "Kalian ini... benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan!"

"Mungkin ini saatnya kami untuk mengenang jasa-jasamu." Suara Kiba mulai gemetar.

"Hei!" Naruto mendelik pada si brunet.

"Be-benar," sahut Chouji sambil memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto. Suaranya bernada penuh kenangan. "Kami akan selalu mengingat jasa-jasamu..."

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar mereka.

"Yaitu..."

"Yaitu..."

"An... tara lain..."

"Adalah..."

"..."

"..."

_Eerie wind_

* * *

_**Silly kids**_

_**Oh, yeah, just little one-shot **_**untuk fic SasuNaru, pengantar sebelum masuk ke **_**major plot**_**. Ide, sugesti, opini, kritik... Review, ya... thx : )  
**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau di fic ini, Naruto punya seorang saudari, namanya Naruka. Aku berharap bisa memunculkan karakter Naruka lebih banyak lagi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to me**_

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(Chapter 2)**

Naruka menguap lebar sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung terkejut saat sebuah bayangan melintas cepat di depannya. Ia mengucek mata beberapa kali dan menyadari bayangan itu adalah Naruto, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Hm, Naruto? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Nee-chan? Ah, aku mau ke sekolah," jawab si pirang sambil menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dengan terburu-buru.

"Sekolah?" teriak Naruka. "Bukankah ini masih pagi sekali?" Ia mengikuti Naruto dan melihat adiknya itu menumpahkan susu bubuk ke lantai. Ia menggeleng kepala dan menggantikan Naruto untuk membuat susu. "Biar aku yang membuatnya." Tak lama, segelas susu diteguk dengan cepat oleh Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat gugup."

"Hahaha... gugup? Tidak, tidak. Hanya perasaan nee-chan saja!" Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik Naruka.

"Bohong," sahut Naruka singkat. "Kau tidak pernah bangun pagi sebelumnya."

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata birunya dan bertanya, "Nee-chan tidak suka kalau aku berubah?"

Naruka berdecak. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja... bagiku ini tampak aneh."

_Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kalau aku melakukan itu, dia akan menggantungku terbalik di langit-langit, uh! _Naruto mendengus lalu mendorong kursinya. Ia menuju ruang depan untuk mengambil sepatunya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan!" Belum lagi Naruka merespon, ia sudah menutup pintu dari luar.

Gadis itu mendesah. Adik satu-satunya itu memang terkadang sulit diprediksi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto berlari dengan cepat melintasi lapangan parkir sekolah yang masih kosong. Ia mendorong pintu Plexiglass masuk ke dalam gedung dan mengendap-endap menyusuri koridor seperti seekor tikus yang akan mencuri makanan. Sesekali ia berlagak seperti detektif, meneliti setiap belokan kalau-kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya telah menunggunya di depan sana.

Akhirnya ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega begitu sampai di atap sekolah dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di bawah bayangan penampungan air raksasa. _Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aku mau tidur sebentar, ah_.

Hidung Hotaru berkerut sambil menyodokkan tongkat pelnya ke tubuh anak lelaki pirang itu. Gaya tidur Naruto menjijikkan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan liur mengalir di salah satu sisinya dan ia mendengkur sangat keras hingga bisa membangunkan mayat!

"Hei, nak, bangunlah!" Hotaru menyodok tulang rusuk si pirang agak keras agar ia segera terbangun. Usahanya berhasil.

"Huh? A-apa?" kata Naruto setengah tidur. Ia bangkit sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat Hotaru, si pembersih sekolah menyeringai padanya.

"Bel sudah berdering. Sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum Ketua menemukanmu."

_Crap_.

Setelah berterima kasih, dengan secepat kilat Naruto meraih tasnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia lalu masuk ke toilet untuk membersihkan wajahnya, merapikan seragamnya dan keluar untuk menemukan koridor yang sudah sepi. _Setidaknya aku tidak bertemu orang itu_. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dan berjalan perlahan. Lalu matanya melebar saat ia akan berbelok di tikungan, melihat Hyuuga Neji, dengan penggaris kayu sepanjang 60 sentimeter di tangannya, berjalan di koridor sambil membaca setumpuk kertas di tangannya. _Ke mana semua orang saat kau membutuhkan bantuan?!_

Lalu ia melihat Hinata menuruni tangga di depannya dan tanpa membuang waktu, ia menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Kalau bukan karena mengikuti klub judo, Hinata sudah sedari tadi terjatuh.

"Shh, jangan keras-keras!" Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. "Aku bisa minta tolong?"

Mata Hinata melebar dan wajahnya memerah saat merasakan tangan Naruto di bibirnya. _Aku akan pingsan! Oh, tidak, jangan sekarang!_ Dengan malu-malu ia berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan diri dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau kau mengalihkan perhatian Neji-senpai supaya aku bisa masuk kelas, bisa 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah koridor. Hinata ingin bertanya lagi tapi Naruto langsung memotongnya, "Jangan banyak tanya tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu!" Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga muncul di koridor, seperti mainan yang diletakkan secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu meliriknya sejenak dan si pirang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Ne-Neji-kun!" teriak Hinata dengan suara bergetar sebelum melangkah mendekati Ketua Senat itu.

"Hm?"Neji mengangkat mata dari kertas-kertas di bawahnya. "Hinata? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"A-aku... baru saja da-dari toilet. Ano... Neji-kun..." Si lavender menatap penggaris di tangan Neji. Rupanya ia baru saja selesai menginspeksi para siswa yang terlambat.

"Cepatlah. Aku masih ada urusan."

Hinata lalu mendekatinya, memegang lengannya dan memutar tubuh Neji. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian itu tapi demi Naruto, ia akan melakukan apa saja! Ia berkata, "Err, aku hanya ingin tahu kau ingin kado apa untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Salah satu alis Neji terangkat naik. Hinata melirik melewati bahu Neji untuk melihat tubuh Naruto menghilang ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu tersenyum. Namun hal itu tak luput dari mata tajam Neji. Ia berbalik dan tak menemukan apa-apa selain mereka berdua. "Omong-omong, Hinata, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Oh," kata Hinata saat menyadari genggamannya yang begitu kuat di lengan Neji. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dengan wajah memerah. "Ma-maaf, Neji-kun!" Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Neji dan kembali ke kelasnya.

_Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa Kami-sama begitu membenciku?!_ Naruto menarik-narik rambut pirangnya sambil berjalan lemas menuju kantor Senat saat istirahat jam pertama. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari tempat itu, eh, Anko-sensei justru mengirimnya ke sana dengan alasan terlambat masuk kelas. Benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan.

Ia mendesah saat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Senat lalu mengetuknya. Ia berharap tak ada seorang pun di dalam yang menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun, terdengar jawaban dari dalam dan dengan gugup ia meraih kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya. Aura dingin langsung menyambutnya, membuatnya bergidik. Sepasang mata birunya menangkap kalau hanya ada satu siswa senior di dalam ruangan. Siswa itu sedang berhadapan dengan komputer, memunggunginya. Tapi mendengar kedatangannya, siswa itu berbalik dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Yo, _adik_ kecil! Kau datang lebih awal," kata Sai setelah mematikan komputernya dan melihat si pirang. Ia kembali berkata, "Ketiga kalinya padahal baru semester awal. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah." Ia menyuruh Naruto mendekatinya lalu menyodorkan kursi dengan kakinya untuk anak itu.

Entah kenapa, seluruh murid Konoha International School, tergila-gila pada para anggota Senat. Bagi Naruto, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan iblis yang berusaha untuk mengatur para murid. _Oh, yeah, dan esoknya mereka akan mencoba untuk mengatur dunia._

"Siapa yang kau panggil **adik **kecil, hah! Dan-dan bisakah kau menghentikan senyuman itu? Jelek sekali! Mungkin kau harus belajar lagi untuk tersenyum!"

Di dunia ini, Naruto hanya membenci dua orang dan salah satunya adalah Sai. Itu karena senyum aneh yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Meski senyum itu dibuat setulus mungkin, baginya senyuman itu tetap saja palsu. _Heh, aku heran ada orang seperti itu terlahir ke dunia ini_.

_Senyum_

"Jeeez!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas kursi.

"Terlambat masuk kelas," ujar Sai saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Anko di telepon. "Bagaimana mungkin Neji-san tidak melihatmu?"

_Itu karena aku datang lebih awal ke sekolah, bodoh!_ Naruto langsung menyadari kebodohannya sendiri dan ia langsung tertunduk. _Meski aku datang lebih awal, tetap saja aku tidak lolos dari ruangan mengerikan ini, huh!_

"Hukuman, hukuman, hukuman..." Sai kembali tersenyum pada Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri di hadapan si pirang. "Hukuman apa, ya? Membersihkan toilet? Ah, sudah kuno. Mengepel koridor? Tidak, tidak. Kau sudah mendapatkannya minggu lalu. Atau..." Mata Sai lalu menatap Naruto sebelum ia membungkuk dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah si pirang. Kedua tangannya bertopang di lengan kursi.

Mata biru Naruto melebar menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka. Ia berusaha mendorong kursinya ke belakang tapi benda itu tertahan oleh meja.

"Senpai?" tanya Naruto gugup saat melihat bagaimana si albino meneliti wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ng, aku ingin tahu... siapa ciuman pertamamu?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hukuman yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

_Senyum_

Alis Naruto terangkat lalu ia menyeringai dengan polos. Dengan suara nyaring ia berkata, "Ibuku!"

Sai langsung terjatuh ke lantai seperti di dalam komik. Sambil menahan sakit di bokongnya, ia menyahut, "Bukan itu intinya!" _Duh, anak ini..._

"Jadi senpai, kapan aku akan mendapatkan hukuman? Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Semangatnya muncul seketika.

"Huh, tampaknya kau senang sekali menerima hukuman," kata Sai yang kini bersandar pada meja di belakangnya. "Tapi aku sudah memikirkan hukuman yang pas untukmu." Si albino lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku nonton hari ini?"

Naruto mengerjap padanya. "Nanni?! Nonton?" Ia lalu bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa lebar. "Kebetulan sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak ke bioskop! Kau yang traktir 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sai mengangguk cepat. "Kau bisa memilih film apapun yang kau suka."

"Yippiiiee!" seru Naruto yang kini mulai mengubah pandangannya terhadap Sai. "Di bioskop nanti aku akan memesan popcorn jumbo, minuman soda lalu..." Ia sedang menyebutkan satu-persatu daftar makanan yang akan dipesannya saat Sai tiba-tiba meniup telinga kanannya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutup telinganya yang geli dan ia berteriak, "A-apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Naruto..." Sai lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lekat. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu lucu?"

_Bletak_

"Ouch!" Sai memegang belakang kepalanya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau cari. Selesaikan proposalmu dalam waktu dua jam," kata Sasuke datar sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan, menunjuk sebuah buku setebal 120 halaman yang digunakannya untuk melempar kepala si albino. Ia mengambil duduk di meja dengan plakat bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke, melonggarkan dasi kemejanya sebelum beralih pada Naruto. Ia mendengus lalu berkata datar, "Kau lagi."

"Anko-sensei menyerahkannya pada kita," jawab Sai yang membungkuk untuk mengambil buku pesanannya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian menyalakan komputer. Kepalanya masih terasa pening.

Salah satu alis Sasuke meninggi. "Oh, ya? Hukuman apa yang sudah kau berikan?"

_Ugh, inilah orang yang paling ingin kujauhi._ Lalu ia teringat ajakan Sai dan dengan suara memekakkan telinga ia berkata, "Sai-senpai mengajakku nonton! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sai menyeringai di depan komputer.

"Hn." _Kasihan sekali kau, Naruto._ Sasuke menggeleng dan berkata, "Dasar otak udang."

Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke. "Apa? Kau memanggilku otak udang?"

"Coba pikir, mana ada hukuman 'mengajak nonton'? Itu juga kalau kau berpikir."

_Grrrr_... Naruto menggeram dalam hati dengan mata yang tak lepas dari remaja di depannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dari balik kacamatanya. "Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di rumah kaca. Urusan kita belum selesai."

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kepalanya seolah dihantam stik golf dan ia langsung menelan ludah mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana ia hampir mengenai kepala Sasuke dengan pot bunga. Dengan gemetar ia memeriksa kepala dan wajah seniornya itu dan tak menemukan satu lukapun. _Insting yang hebat. Dia pasti berhenti tepat saat pot itu jatuh menghantam trotoar_.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Keluar sana. Aku tidak tahu kuman apa yang kau bawa masuk di ruangan ini." Tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Mendengus, iapun menutup pintu dari luar.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa kau harus begitu keras padanya?" tanya Sai tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer. "Sesekali cobalah untuk lembut pada anak itu, seperti aku tadi!" Ada nada bangga tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Yeah, dan aku akan menemukan kalian berdua berbaring di lantai."

Sai memasang senyum palsunya. "Apa kau marah?"

"Hn."

"Itu 'hn' tidak atau 'hn' iya?" Jemari Sai bergerak di atas keyboard.

"Satu jam," sahut Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sai melihat si raven berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Waktumu satu jam untuk menyelesaikan proposal itu," jawab Sasuke datar sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

_Ini sudah keterlaluan_, pikir Naruto yang berjongkok di depan seekor siput dan menyodokkan tongkatnya ke tubuh berlendir hewan itu. Jam sekolah berakhir dua jam lalu dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore tapi Sasuke tidak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. _Kenapa dia menyuruhku ke sini kalau dia tidak berniat datang? Apa dia mengerjaiku, ya? Ya, dia pasti mengerjaiku._ Naruto mendengus kesal. Tongkat di tangannya lalu digunakannya untuk menusuk-nusuk tanah di bawahnya. _Hei, tapi bukankah itu bagus? Itu berarti aku bisa pulang dengan tubuh lengkap_.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak menerima Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya mempermainkan dirinya. Kedua tangan si pirang kemudian terkepal. _Orang seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran!_

Kemudian seringai nakal muncul di wajahnya.

* * *

Semilir angin membuat daun palem melamba-lambai pada Naruto yang melangkah menuruni jalanan kompleks yang lengang, melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan jendela-jendela bercahaya kuning, masing-masing membingkai sedikit adegan keluarga yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya. Udara malam itu sejuk dan Naruto membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya. Senja di Konoha selalu menawan hati. Malam datang dengan cepat, seolah-olah ada raksasa yang memutar tombol peredup. Cicadas yang tak tampak terdengar mengeluarkan suara statis seperti gangguan pada radio, dan binatang malam di jalan-jalan yang ia lewati terdengar mengiringi langkahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu depan dan langsung berlari ke dapur karena mencium aroma makanan.

"Kau terlam... heh, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruka saat melihat wajah Naruto seperti habis bermain tanah, jas hitamnya disampirkan di pundak dan kemeja putihnya penuh noda kecoklatan.

Naruto menggeleng tapi seringai aneh terus saja bermain di wajahnya.

Naruka langsung melemparkan mangkuk kosong ke arah Naruto saat akan mencomot sepotong ikan dan ia berseru, "Tidak ada makan malam untukmu sebelum kau benar-benar bersih! "

Naruto lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul.

Dahi Naruka berkerut. _Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?_

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku tidak tahu dengan sekolah lain, tapi di sekolahku, kami menggunakan istilah "Senat" atau dikenal dengan "OSIS". Format mereka tidak jauh berbeda 'kok.**

**Chapter yang masih cukup pendek**_**, I guess**_**. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter yang lebih panjang berikutnya... **

**Jangan lupa untuk Review, ya... thx**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me again. Kali ini dengan chapter yang agak panjang.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(chapter 3)**

Uzumaki Naruto merasakan perutnya melilit-lilit sewaktu ia melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk utamanya. Ia merasa mual. Sambil berjalan melintasi lapangan parkir mobil staf, ia mencoba mengambil nafas perlahan dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tegang dan jantungnya berdetak keras: setiap detak terasa seperti mengguncang tulang-tulang rusuknya.

Ia mendorong hingga terbuka pintu Plexiglas. Ia merinding begitu melangkah memasuki kegelapan perut monster itu.

Dahinya berkerut saat merasakan aura aneh menggantung di langit-langit koridor. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia melangkah, satu pisau seolah langsung menancap di punggungnya. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia lalu menyeringai saat mata aquamarine-nya menemukan sosok Kiba sedang membuka loker.

"Kibaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan nyaring, tidak mempedulikan tatapan di sekitarnya.

Tanpa menoleh, Kiba sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia bermaksud untuk segera pergi tapi Naruto ternyata bergerak lebih cepat dan tiba-tiba saja si pirang telah menghalangi jalannya.

"Na-Naruto? Kau ma-masih hidup?"

"Heh, pertanyaan apa itu?" Naruto berdecak lalu Kiba tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menjauhi koridor dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berjongkok di bawah tangga, mencoba untuk bersembunyi.

"Satu pertanyaan," kata Kiba dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Apa kau punya keinginan terakhir yang ingin dipenuhi?"

"..."

"Kata-kata terakhir?"

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Dan-dan kenapa kita di bawah sini?!"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Kau be... benar-benar tidak tahu?" Kiba melirik seorang siswi berhenti di ujung anak tangga terakhir. Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya siswi itu pergi.

Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"Oke, aku akan bertanya lagi. Kali ini jawab dengan jujur."

"Kau ini seperti polisi saja! Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sshh, jangan banyak tanya! Dengar, kau bertemu Sasuke kemarin 'kan?"

"Teme itu menyuruhku untuk menunggunya di rumah kaca tapi dia tidak datang dan... bla, bla, bla..."

Mengalirlah cerita itu. Kiba mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali menyuruh anak itu untuk memelankan suaranya agar tak ada yang mendengar mereka. Lalu Kiba menyela dangan jantung berdegup kencang, "Tunggu. Kau melakukan apa di kantor Senat?"

"Huh, kau ini tidak mendengarkan! Aku ulangi lagi, ya... karena kesal aku angkat saja sekarung tanah dari rumah kaca, mencampurnya dengan air dan menuangnya di kantor Senat."

Kiba langsung memukul dahinya dengan sangat keras dan berkata dengan lirih, "Naruto! Apa kau tahu kalau tindakanmu itu telah membuat salah satu anggota Senat patah tangan?"

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika.

"Sai-senpai datang lebih awal pagi ini dan ia terpeleset hingga tangannya patah! Ia tidak tahu kalau di dalam kantor penuh lumpur akibat perbuatanmu!"

"Syukurlah!" Naruto mengurut dada.

"Bodoh!" Kiba memukul keras kepala si pirang, membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan. "Aku tahu tujuanmu adalah Sasuke tapi tetap saja yang kau lakukan ini adalah salah! Apa kejadian pot kemarin itu belum cukup?"

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol. "Supaya pantat bebek itu tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pantat bebek?"

Seperti robot, kepala kedua remaja yang bersembunyi itu berputar untuk melihat Sasuke dan Neji berdiri tegak, menunduk menatap mereka dengan tatapan melebihi Medusa.

"Aaaaah! Darimana kalian tahu kami di sini?" teriak Naruto setelah mematung selama 5 detik.

"Suara kalian cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang mati." Sasuke lalu menunjuk para murid yang berkumpul di dekat mereka dengan mata nyalang seolah akan memakan kedua remaja itu. Lalu ia mengarahkan mata onyx-nya pada si pirang dan berkata, "Terutama kau."

"Ja-jadi kau, ng... mereka mendengar se... semuanya?" Nyawa Naruto rasanya lepas satu-persatu dari tubuhnya.

"Hm?" Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

Kepala Naruto langsung terkulai.

Neji berdecak lalu berkata, "Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat selesaikan masalah ini." Ia beralih pada Kiba yang pelan-pelan mencoba untuk melarikan diri. "Hei kau!"

Langkah si brunet langsung berhenti. "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Sungguh! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal anak itu!"

"Kiba!" seru Naruto marah. Kemarahannya semakin memuncak saat Sang Ketua membebaskan si brunet begitu saja. Naruto melihat Kiba kemudian menyeringai kau-senang-aku-senang-kau-susah-itu-deritamu-dan berkumpul bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik leher kemeja Naruto dan menyeretnya sepanjang koridor. Lolong kemalangan Naruto sukses memporak-porandakan seisi sekolah.

"Aaaargh, ampuuuun! Lepaskan saya, senpaaai, lepaskaaaaan! Aku tobaaaat! Oh, Kaaaaamiiii!"

Kiba menatap kepergian temannya dengan penuh haru dari balik dinding. "Tenang saja, Naruto! _All is forgiven_! Aku... aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik! Damailah Naruto... damailah engkau selalu di sisi..."

Shikamaru hanya menatap jauh ke depan, melihat siluet Naruto yang meronta dengan buas, berusaha lepas dari Sasuke.

Dengan tangan yang tak berhenti merogoh kripik kentang, Chouji bertanya, "Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan jas untuk pemakaman?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab oleh lolongan merana seorang bocah bernama Naruto dan senandung suka cita Sasuke.

* * *

Sai sangat senang saat Naruto datang bersama kedua temannya untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit dan tak bisa menahan tawa saat mendengar cerita mereka. Naruto, si biang keladi dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya, hanya terduduk dengan wajah memerah dan memaki dalam hati sambil menyeruput minuman dingin yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Kalian ini benar-benar kejam," kata Sai setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya. "Terutama kau, Sasuke."

"Chibi yang satu ini..." Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya ke kepala si pirang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil chibi, hah?!" seru Naruto sambil melepas tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke berdecak sebelum merunduk dan melihat remaja itu dengan wajah datar dan berkata, "Apa hukuman yang tadi belum cukup?"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Oke. Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

"Apa? Ta-tapi..." Naruto menyadari tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Uh-huh. Kenapa?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

_Aaargghh, aku benar-benar benci padamu!_ Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Ia hanya mendengus dan memutar wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Melihat itu, Sasuke harus menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan tawa. Hanya Naruto yang bisa selucu itu saat kau menggodanya.

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah." Neji akhirnya membuka suara. Ia melihat Sasuke lalu menjauh dan duduk di kursi lengan tunggal dekat jendela. "Naruto, minta maaflah pada Sai."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berkata, "Sai-senpai, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sai lalu berkata, "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu tapi sayangnya tanganku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Oh, ya, berapa hari kau akan berada di sini?" tanya Naruto setelah mulai merasa agak nyaman dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"_Thanks to you_, paling lama seminggu."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, senpai," sahut Naruto merasa tidak enak. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh..._ Dalam bayangannya, ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan palu.

"Aku memang berterima kasih padamu karena akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan cuti," kata Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya tapi ia tidak melewatkan tatapan dingin dari Sang Ketua. "Ah..." Mata Sai tiba-tiba melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. "Neji, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau komputer Senat bervirus. Beberapa file penting menghilang termasuk file proposal."

Neji meringis pelan. "Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau datang cepat pagi ini."

"Ya, aku sudah mencoba memperbaikinya kemarin tapi..."

Ketiga remaja lain di ruangan itu menunggu Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... komputernya malah rusak, hehehe..."

Kali ini Neji memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai sakit. Ia tak bisa memukul Sai mengingat kondisinya juga tak bisa marah karena mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Tapi kurasa Naruto bisa menggantikanku mengerjakannya. Bagaimana, Naru-chan?" Sai melihat si pirang dengan senyuman. Wajah Naruto berkerut seketika mendengar panggilan nama itu.

"Ide bagus." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati tempat tidur Sai sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Neji melihat kawan-kawannya dan berkata, "Maksudmu, Naruto akan mengetik proposal kita? Apa kalian yakin?"

"Kurasa chibi kita ini... tidak akan keberatan untuk menggantikan sekretaris kita untuk sementara," kata Sasuke datar. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya ke dada dan menyahut sambil menatap Naruto, "Yaa, karena kau sumber dari semua masalah ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus menyelesaikan proposal itu."

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang proposal. Bagaimana aku harus mengerjakannya?"

"Kurasa Sasuke akan dengan senang hati membantumu," sahut Sai dengan tenang. Mendengar itu, senyum iblis Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Naruto lalu mengarahkan kedua jemarinya membentuk salib kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah diputuskan!" kata Neji kemudian. "Naruto, sebagai hukuman, kau harus mengerjakan proposal itu dalam waktu tiga hari..."

"Ti... tiga hari? Lagian aku ju-juga sudah menerima hukuman dari kalian 'kan?" tanya si pirang dengan suara bergetar saat membayangkan hukuman yang diterimanya tadi di kantor Senat.

"Itu belum cukup. Dan jangan sekali-kali memotong pembicaraanku!" kata Neji lagi dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi. Setelah merasa tenang, ia melanjutkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto, "Sasuke akan membantumu mengerjakannya."

Satu nyawa lagi terlepas dari tubuh Naruto. Dihitung-hitung, nyawanya sekarang tinggal tujuh.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar Sai.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan." Neji tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya saat mereka masih berada di koridor dan langsung mengambil jalan lain.

Naruto yang keheranan lalu bertanya pada Sasuke, "Dia mau ke mana?"

"Mengunjungi ibunya." Dahi Naruto berkerut dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "Ibunya dirawat di sayap barat rumah sakit ini."

"Sayap barat..." gumam Naruto. "Bukankah itu untuk penyakit yang sudah parah?"

"Hn."

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu." Selama ini Hyuuga Neji ditakuti di sekolah karena posisinya sebagai Ketua Senat yang memegang kontrol atas para murid. Naruto sudah sering merasakannya. Tapi, kedatangan mereka di rumah sakit mungkin bisa sedikit mengubah hal itu. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya sekarang ini. Sampai kapanpun, apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke, tidak akan pernah mengubah pemikirannya terhadap idiot itu. Untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, ia kembali bertanya, "Ano, senpai, apa kau tidak ingin mengunjungi ibu Neji?"

"Kita lakukan itu setelah urusan kita selesai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Sial!" kata Naruto saat matanya mengarah ke ujung koridor.

Sasuke melihat seorang wanita berpakaian dokter dan memiliki rambut pirang, melihat ke arah mereka dengan senyuman. Meski tertutup oleh jas dokter, Sasuke bisa menangkap siluet dada yang sangat besar di baliknya jas itu. Lalu Sasuke merasakan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya sambil menarik-narik jasnya.

"Sembunyikan aku!" katanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan dia!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menggeser tubuhnya sendiri satu langkah ke kanan, membiarkan Naruto terekspos oleh mata coklat madu wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Memangnya apa urusanku?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade akhirnya tiba di tempat mereka.

Si pirang tak bisa lari lagi. Ia mencari Sasuke namun tak menemukan sosok itu di mana-mana.

"Bachan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai gugup.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di sini!" Tsunade memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"Aduuh, ba-baiklah. Apa yang _kakak_ lakukan di sini?" Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Tadi aku mengunjungi teman yang sedang sakit. Dia dirawat di sini, di sayap timur. Sejak kau ada di sini, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Bibir Naruto berubah monyong. Ia tahu jika Tsunade kerja di rumah sakit ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita itu sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Apa?" Naruto pura-pura terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"_Medical check-up_, baka! Sudah dua bulan kau absen!" Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jeeeez, sebagai seorang dokter, kata-katamu tadi kurang sopan!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau harus _check-up_ sekarang!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata aquamarine miliknya dan menyahut, "Jika aku tidak _check-up_, apa aku akan mati besoknya?"

"Errr, tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya, dan langsung meninggalkan wanita itu yang terkejut dengan kecepatan gerakannya. Naruto kembali ke lobi sendirian dan menemukan Sasuke sedang menunggunya di sana. "Kukira kau sudah pergi," katanya begitu sampai di samping si raven.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Hah! Yang benar saja!"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Saat itu, masih pukul 9 pagi, jadi udara masih terasa sejuk. Lalu Naruto menangkap sebuah payung di tangan Sasuke dan tertawa geli saat remaja itu membuka payungnya sebelum melangkah ke jalan.

"Hei, teme! Kenapa kau memakai payung?"

"Untuk menghindari sinar matahari, baka."

Naruto turun ke jalan dan ia tidak merasa panas sama sekali. Ia kembali tertawa dan mencoba menggoda Sasuke. "Pantas saja kulitmu pucat begitu. Sinar matahari jam segini tidak membahayakan. Atau daripada kau membawa payung, lebih baik kau memakai krim anti matahari. Eh, tapi bukankah hal itu akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang perempuan?"

"Hn."

Tapi Naruto tidak berhenti. "Kau takut hitam, ya? Seorang pria seharusnya tidak takut apapun!" Sasuke langsung mengirimkan tatapan dinginnya pada Naruto dan si pirang pun langsung terdiam sambil menyilangkan kedua jarinya membentuk salib.

Mereka tiba di sekolah dan sebelum Naruto kembali memasuki kelas Olahraga, Sasuke berkata padanya, "Kutunggu kau di perpustakaan. Jangan coba-coba untuk lari."

"Kau yang harusnya jangan coba-coba untuk lari. Kalau kau menemuiku di rumah kaca, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" _Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu. Seharusnya 'kan dia juga bertanggung jawab atas kejadian kemarin, kenapa ditimpakan semuanya padaku? Hidup ini sungguh tidak adil! Oh, Kami, kenapa Kau begitu membenciku?_

* * *

_Pheeww, hampir saja aku terlambat_, pikir Naruto yang kini melakukan pemanasan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di lapangan, menunggu instruksi dari Gai, si guru Olahraga. _Guru yang aneh, hingga sekarang tidak masuk di kepalaku_. Gai, seorang pria awal 30-an, bertubuh tinggi dan berotot, berhidung besar, serta memiliki alis tebal. Pertama kali Naruto mengikuti kelasnya, ia memaksa semua murid untuk memakai kaos hijau dan celana oranye sebagai seragam olahraga.

Sudah bisa ditebak, tak ada satupun anak yang ingin memakai pakaian terang-benderang tersebut, kecuali satu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee, yang merupakan adik Gai-sensei.

_Tch, Lee pasti menderita sindrom brother-complex._

"Para muridku yang bersemangat, apa kalian sudah siap untuk lari?" teriak Gai setelah selesai pemanasan.

"Tiiidaaak!" teriak murid-murid kelas 1D. Sudah jelas mereka tak bersemangat sama sekali mengingat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung dan kilat yang mulai bermunculan di langit. Meski musim panas sudah di depan mata, tetap saja cuaca ekstrim kadang terjadi karena pemanasan global.

"Gai-sensei, apa kita harus lari hari ini?" tanya Kiba yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Sesaat sebelum kelas Olahraga dimulai, ia sempat berbincang dengan anak itu, ingin tahu hukuman apa yang diterimanya dan bagaimana ia bisa selamat. Satu-satunya jawaban Naruto adalah:

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kiba menyadari jika Naruto marah padanya akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Buru-buru ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Naru-chan. Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepulang sekolah."

"Oke." Sebelum Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti, ia kembali berkata pada Kiba dengan tinju teracung, "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku Naru-chan, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakakku!"

Para murid perempuan mulai mengeluh mengenai cuaca dan meminta agar Gai-sensei tidak melanjutkan pelajaran. "Baiklah!" kata Gai kemudian. "Untuk yang perempuan, silakan berolahraga di gym dan yang laki-laki, kita tetap akan melanjutkan olahraga di udara terbuka!"

Shikamaru berdecak.

Chouji mulai memucat.

Titik-titik air pun turun perlahan membasahi bumi.

"Tapi Gai-sensei, hujan mulai turun!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau benar!" balas Gai dengan semangat yang tak berkurang sedikitpun. "Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan lari hari ini kecuali satu!"

Lee yang tak kalah semangatnya, kini melompat-lompat di tempatnya. "Apa itu, Gai-sensei?"

"Kiamat! Hahaha..." Gai pun memasang pose _good-guy_, tak lupa berkedip dan memancarkan sinar dari giginya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Kau benar, sensei! Seorang pria sejati tidak takut apapun. Seorang pria sejati harus berani menghadapi setiap rintangan yang menghalang. Hujan seperti ini, tidak ada apa-apanya untukku!" teriak Lee.

"Oh, betapa aku sangat merindukan kejayaan masa muda! Ayo, Lee, kita harus buktikan pada mereka!"

"EEEKK!" teriak Naruto lagi dan berlari menghindari hujan, bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lebih dulu masuk ke gym dan ikut bermain basket. Kedua kakak-beradik itu pun berlari di lintasan, di tengah hujan yang mengguyur keras.

Hinata, yang sedang duduk di bangku penonton, dengan mata _white sapphire-_nyamenatap Naruto yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke jaring lawan. Ia mengagumi teman sekelasnya itu sejak SD, dan kekagumannya semakin bertambah saat Naruto kini tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Kulit kecoklatan yang halus, lengan panjang yang sempurna, serta sepasang kaki yang kuat.

"_Long time crush. _Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Hinata terkejut melihat Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Hinata, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau dan si bodoh itu."

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata memukul pelan pundak temannya itu. Lalu ia kembali mendesah. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura memutar sepasang mata emerald miliknya. "Hanya orang yang tidak lebih cerdas dari anak kelas 5 yang tidak tahu. Kau harus segera memberitahunya, sebelum kau menyesal."

"Maksudmu, apa ia menyukai orang lain?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tidak memberi jawaban. Rambut merah jambunya lalu diikat ekor kuda dan ia mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. "Jangan duduk saja di sini. Ayo kita beri semangat pada mereka!"

Senyum di wajah Hinata pun muncul.

* * *

"Kau telat, dobe." Sasuke menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk melihat si pirang melangkah gontai memasuki perpustakaan dan mengambil tempat di hadapannya.

"Asuma-sensei memberiku detensi hari ini," kata Naruto lemas. Ia lalu melihat sekelilingnya. "Kenapa kita harus ke perpustakaan?"

"Ikut aku." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan Naruto mengekornya dua rak buku dan tiba di ruangan komputer yang selama ini Naruto tak tahu kalau tempat itu bahkan ada hingga saat ini. Ruangannya tidak begitu besar tapi cukup bersih dan nyaman. Tiga komputer layar datar terpasang di setiap meja kayu yang tampak mengkilap. "Gunakan komputer yang mana saja dan ini..." Si raven meletakkan dua buku ke atas meja sebelum berkata, "... sebagai referensi proposal yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau perpustakaan kita punya ruangan ini," kata Naruto kagum.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah masuk perpustakaan."

"Iya, ya... kau benar, hahaha!" Naruto mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Tch, kau bangga sekali akan dirimu. Menjadi bodoh seharusnya menyakitkan," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sebelum Naruto bereaksi, ia kembali berkata, "Cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Ia pun mulai mengetik sebelas jari.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke melihat cara mengetik si chibi. Senyum melintas di wajahnya dan menghilang hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Eeh... kau masih di sini?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau kira aku mau ke mana? Kembalilah mengetik."

Naruto mencari setiap huruf dari _keyboard_ di bawahnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengetik sebelumnya?! Meski hari ini hanya dua halaman, tidak akan bisa selesai!"

Memang benar si raven selalu menghinanya, tapi tidak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi sebelumnya. Setengah menangis, Naruto berkata, "Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku!" Lalu dilihatnya Sasuke mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya, menyentuh jemarinya.

"Tanganmu dingin. Apa kau sakit?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Wajah mereka kini tak lebih dari lima senti.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke tanpa menatapnya. Ia lalu memegang kepala Naruto, menundukkannya ke arah _keyboard_. "Nah, perhatikan. Telunjukmu letakkan di sini, lalu kelingking kiri dan kanan letakkan di sini. Kemudian kedua ibu jarimu bisa kau gunakan untuk menekan spasi."

"Spasi, ya... yang mana itu?"

Sasuke harus memejamkan matanya selama dua detik untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa lulus di sekolah ini."

Naruto memaki dalam hati.

Butuh 15 menit untuk mengajar Naruto agar terbiasa dengan _keyboard._ Jika saja Sasuke memakai penutup telinga, tentu tidak akan sesulit ini. Si pirang itu selalu saja berteriak padanya.

"Dobe, apa kau harus selalu bersuara keras saat bertanya? Lama-lama kupingku sakit."

"Gah, bukan urusanmu! Lagipula proposal ini untuk apa, sih?" balas Naruto.

"Untuk kegiatan musim panas," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Ne, bukankah musim panas masih sebulan lagi?"

"Proposal dibuat sebulan sebelumnya karena jika proposal ini sudah masuk di instansi terkait, prosesnya bisa memakan waktu lama. Mengerti?"

"Tidak."

"Wajar." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Lanjutkan ketikanmu."

_40 menit kemudian..._

"Aargh! Kenapa tulisannya hilang semua?" Mata Naruto menatap pada halaman kosong di layar. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik tak karuan rambutnya.

Sasuke, yang sedang membaca kumpulan puisi Samuel Daniel, mendengar raungan dahsyat yang mengingatkannya pada rintihan dinosaurus yang kalah bertarung. Ia langsung berlari ke ruangan di mana Naruto berada dan menemukan remaja pirang itu kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Doshitei?"

"Tulisannya hi... hilang..." Naruto menyerot hidungnya yang basah. Wajah panik Sasuke berubah tanpa ekspresi mendengarnya. Ia lalu menghampiri kursi Naruto dan ikut menatap ke dalam layar komputer.

"Kau yakin sudah mengetiknya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan di antara cegukannya.

"Baka," gumam Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati bahu Naruto. Ia hanya menekan dua tombol melalui _keyboard_ dan voila! Ketikan Naruto muncul seketika. Naruto langsung kegirangan, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merasa urat-urat di dahinya semakin mencuat. "Selama 40 menit, kau baru menyelesaikan 5 baris? Lalu teriakan tadi itu untuk apa?!"

"Kau bilang apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap si raven. Kedua tangannya berada di leher kemeja remaja itu, menariknya. "Sudah syukur aku mau bertanggung jawab untuk mengerjakan proposal ini! Kalau kau tidak puas kenapa tidak kerjakan sendiri?!"

"Lepaskan aku, idiot," kata Sasuke dengan nada menantangku-kau-akan-mati.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, teme?!" Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau, bodoh." Sasuke membalas Naruto untuk pertanyaannya, membuat si pirang semakin mengencangkan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Selama 5 menit, mereka bertatapan dengan aliran listrik mengalir di antara mereka. Lalu Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto melonggar dan akhirnya melepaskan leher kemeja miliknya.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

Kemarahan Naruto sudah mereda hingga ia kembali ke perpustakaan dan menemukan Sasuke duduk dengan kepala bertumpu pada salah satu kepalan tangannya dan tangan yang lain berada di atas kaki kanannya yang menyilang. Jasnya tergantung di punggung kursi, dasi kemejanya melonggar. _Sasuke memang keterlaluan dan juga tidak tahu berterima kasih. Tapi itu karena aku yang tidak bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatunya dengan baik._ _Padahal dia sudah berusaha mengajarkanku._

Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Senpai, err... aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi saat menyadari Sasuke ternyata sedang tertidur. Ia lalu menyodokkan satu telunjuknya ke pundak si raven untuk membangunkannya. "Hei, hei..."

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. Matanya masih terpejam. Kacamatanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Apakah orang normal bisa tertidur di saat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto heran sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memperhatikan Sasuke. "Tidurnya nyenyak sekali." Telunjuknya kembali menyodok batang hidung Sasuke, membuat si raven akhirnya membuka mata sedikit. Buru-buru Naruto menarik tangannya dan menelan ludah.

Sasuke mendesah sekali, memperbaiki posisinya dengan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan kembali tertidur.

_Wajah Sasuke sangat berbeda saat ia tertidur._ Naruto terkikik. _Padahal, kalau ia terbangun, ia tak berhenti mencari celah untuk menghinaku, uh!_ _Tapi kalau diperhatikan..._ Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah si raven. _Hidungnya seperti dipahat, alisnya juga bagus, bulu matanya tebal dan panjang. Bibirnya mungil dan merah jambu, seperti seorang gadis. Tinggi dan juga cerdas. Pantas saja Ino dan Sakura tergila-gila padanya hingga membuat fanclub dirinya. Aku sangat beruntung bisa melihat naga ini tertidur, hehehe..._

Naruto tergelitik seperti apa rasanya memegang rambut pantat bebek Sasuke tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto lalu kembali ke depan komputer dan menggigit burger yang sempat dibelinya saat keluar tadi.

Sasuke membuka mata dan merasakan sebuah jas menutupi tubuhnya. Jas Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto duduk memunggunginya.

"..."

"..."

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Sasuke mengembalikan jas si pirang.

"Ng... sekitar satu jam?" Naruto meraih jas hitam miliknya sebelum meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan lehernya yang kaku.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku."

"Aku sudah mencobanya." Naruto lalu memijat-mijat batang lehernya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan makanan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut saat melihat bungkusan makanan di atas meja.

"Di luar gedung. Maaf ya, aku tidak menyisakannya untukmu," kata Naruto lagi.

Mendengar Naruto, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Naruto mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba di pintu utama gedung sekolah. Sasuke mendorong Plexiglas itu beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang menatap keluar. Sudah hampir gelap.

"Kita terkunci."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kataku."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto dengan tajam, kesal atas kebodohan anak itu. "Aku meminta Hotaru untuk tidak mengunci pintu utama, jadi pintu ini dibiarkan terbuka lebar! Dan saat kau dengan seenaknya keluar dan kembali membawa makanan, kau pasti menutup pintu ini! Apa kau lupa kalau pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar?!"

"Hei, kenapa kau tahu kalau aku yang menutup pintu itu?"

Jika saja _Suicide Hotline_ benar-benar ada, Sasuke pasti sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi. Tapi ia harus sabar menghadapi anak itu. _Ingat, Sasuke, demi proposal, demi proposal..._ Jadi ia hanya menutup mata, mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali hingga gunung berapi yang sempat mendidih di dalam dirinya kembali tenang.

Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya hingga tubuh si pirang itu menempel di dinding seperti cicak. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan. _Oh, Kami, jangan sampai karena dendam kesumat, Sasuke membunuhku di sini dan mengubur mayatku di bawah lantai perpustakaan!_

"Dobe..." Ia membuka mata untuk melihat Naruto yang seolah mengecil di tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Ti-tidak." _Hanya bersiap-siap saja, siapa tahu kau mengeluarkan pisau dari balik punggungmu itu_.

"Heh, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Setidaknya sampai kita keluar dari sini," sahut Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Hotaru. Ia berdecak pelan, menyadari ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Ka-kau tidak marah?"

"Tadinya. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan energiku untuk hal-hal tidak berguna seperti itu." Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya kembali. "Mana ponselmu? Kita harus menghubungi Hotaru..." Lalu petir berbunyi keras di langit, menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke. Mereka berdua menatap ke lapangan. Kilat menyambar-nyambar di langit. Angin kencang bertiup, berusaha menerbangkan apa saja yang dilaluinya. Pohon-pohon menimbulkan bunyi berisik, dedaunannya saling bergesekan.

"Teme..."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar dengan mata yang tak beralih dari dunia luar.

"Ku-kurasa... hari ini akan... terjadi ba-badai."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan mulai berjalan. "Aku tahu," katanya.

"Meskipun ki-kita menghubungi seseorang, me-mereka tidak akan da... datang 'kan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi ki-kita akan di sini se-semalaman?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Suasana di sekeliling mereka mulai minim akan cahaya.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke menyusuri koridor, seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

"Lalu apa yang ha... rus kita la-lakukan?" Naruto buru-buru mendekati si raven, tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menabrak punggungnya. Melalui bahunya, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan berkata dengan dingin:

"Selamat datang di neraka, Uzumaki Naruto."

Bersamaan dengan dua kata terakhir, sebuah kilat menyambar menerangi koridor melalui celah dari setiap ventilasi, memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Heh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat membuat chapter ini.

But, anyway, thanks 4 reading

Leave a Review, plis...

―puppy dog eyes―


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(chapter 4)**

Sasuke menyimpan flash disk ke tas ranselnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Kilat-kilat yang menyambar menerangi ruangan melalui jendela-jendela berukuran raksasa tanpa tirai. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto bergidik di belakangnya.

Mereka melangkah di koridor tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke lalu berhenti di depan kotak besi berwarna abu-abu kusam yang menempel di dinding (1) dan menarik tuasnya untuk menyalakan lampu. Koridor tempat mereka berdiri seketika terang, begitu juga dengan ruangan lainnya. Lalu terdengar bunyi seperti ledakan―entah darimana datangnya―dan lampu mati saat itu juga.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang tadinya melompat kegirangan kini berubah panik melihat kegelapan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke berdecak pelan sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Sepertinya kilat menyambar kabel listrik."

"Ja-jadi kita akan seperti ini semalaman? Maksudku... lampunya..." Naruto mulai celingak-celinguk hingga ke langit-langit koridor.

"Tampaknya begitu," kata Sasuke sambil merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah pulpen. Ia menekan benda itu selama dua detik dan sisi atasnya langsung mengeluarkan cahaya seperti senter.

"Hoooo... keren! Di mana kau dapatkan itu? Bisakah aku memilikinya juga?" tanya Naruto penuh kagum sambil menatap benda keperakan di tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menarik tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Kau bertanya, aku menjawabnya."

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata aquamarine-nya dan dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa, mengikuti si raven. Selama beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling lantai dua hingga Naruto berseru keras saat mendengar bunyi menggelikan berasal dari Sasuke.

"Hah! Ternyata kau bisa lapar juga! Sasuke lapar-Sasuke lapar-Sasuke lapar..." Naruto bersenandung seperti anak kecil, tidak peduli dengan bahu Sasuke yang mulai terangkat karena menegang. Naruto lalu bertanya saat melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. "Omong-omong kita mau ke mana, sih?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja melangkah hingga mereka tiba di ujung koridor dan berhadapan dengan dua pintu Plexiglas. Ia lalu mendorong salah satu dari pintu tersebut untuk memasuki natatorium (2).

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke yang membawa mereka ke sini. Iapun bertanya, "Ano, Sasuke... kenapa kita berada di sini? Apa kau mau mandi?"

"Tidak. Hanya lihat-lihat saja," kata Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggiran kolam sambil menengadah kepada langit-langit kaca di atas mereka. Hujan masih mengguyur sangat deras disertai angin kencang. Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak, mengejutkan dirinya hingga senter berbentuk pulpen terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke dalam kolam. Sasuke menggemeratakkan gigi-giginya, "Na-ru-to."

"Gomen, Sasuke, ta-tapi tadi di sudut sa-sana aku li-lihat..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya dan menendang bokongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam air.

"Ambil senter itu!" Sasuke menyalak seperti anjing. "Dan jangan naik sebelum kau menemukannya!" Ia menunduk untuk melihat Naruto dan dahinya berkerut saat tak mendengar bunyi kecipak orang berenang. Ia menunduk lebih dalam untuk melihat lebih jelas pada Naruto yang kini berada di dasar kolam dan tak bergerak. Sasuke menelan ludah.

_Kami, apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Ia melepas kacamatanya dan tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung melompat ke kolam, memegang leher Naruto dan menariknya hingga ke permukaan. Agak susah payah ia mengangkatnya keluar dari kolam, berlutut di sebelahnya, membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya dan memukul-mukul pelan pipi anak itu. Matanya tidak terbuka, kulitnya berubah pucat dan kemerahan di beberapa tempat karena dingin.

_Sial._

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dada Naruto dan yang lain berada di atasnya, dan mulai menekan-nekan dada Naruto, mulai menghitung hingga beberapa kali. Dengan canggung ia mengangkat dagu Naruto, memencet hidungnya, dan merendahkan bibirnya ke arah bibir si pirang.

Tepat saat itu Naruto terbatuk, mengeluarkan air yang sempat terminum, hingga mengenai wajah Sasuke. Dua bola mata aquamarine kemudian terbuka di bawahnya. Lalu Sasuke mundur, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang basah, memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa mual. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Naruto yang kini terduduk menatap langit-langit, wajahnya nampak syok. Sasuke gemetar ketakutan.

_Dia hampir saja mati._

_Dan semuanya adalah salahku._

Kesunyian melingkupi natatorium.

"Aku sangat ketakutan, kau tahu." Sasuke menatap lantai di bawah mereka namun merasakan kepala Naruto berputar untuk melihatnya. "Aku hampir membunuhmu... dan aku sangat ketakutan," bisiknya lagi.

Naruto lalu merangkak pelan untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku mendapatkannya," kata si pirang sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Huh?"

"Senter," jawab Naruto dengan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan benda mungil itu di sana sebelum berdiri.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ikut berdiri untuk melihat punggung Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu. "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Kau seharusnya marah dan menyalahkanku. Atau kau bisa memukulku, kalau kau mau."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, senpai."

"Naru..."

Naruto lalu berbalik untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri kaku. Ia tersenyum hangat seperti sinar matahari di musim semi dan berkata, "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berada di ruang ganti pria. Sasuke lalu meletakkan senter mungil di tangannya ke bangku panjang di antara deretan loker agar menerangi mereka berdua―syukurlah benda itu masih berfungsi. Setelah mengambil pakaian kering, Sasuke menarik handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya dan ia mendengar Naruto bertanya.

"Apa itu di pundakmu?"

Melalui sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian, kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu loker yang tertutup. Mata anak itu mengarah pada pundak kirinya.

"Apa itu tato? Heh, masih 17 tahun sudah punya tato. Kalau ketahuan, 'kan bisa bahaya." Tapi dalam hati Naruto berdecak kagum melihat tiga lingkaran kecil di pundak Sasuke.

"Ini tanda lahir," jawab Sasuke sambil memakai kaos putihnya.

"Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengunci lokernya.

Mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara hingga Naruto tidak tahan lagi dan kembali bertanya, "Apa semalaman kita harus seperti ini? Kenapa kita harus jadi satpam?"

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kau yang membuat kita terjebak di sini."

"Haaa..." teriak Naruto girang. "Aku tahu kita harus ke mana! Ayo, ikut aku!" Si pirang menarik tangan Sasuke menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga dan berhenti di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Naruto memutar-mutar kenopnya lalu berkata dengan nada kecewa. "Terkunci."

"Sini," kata Sasuke menawarkan diri. Naruto mundur selangkah untuk memberikannya ruangan. Si raven lalu memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya dua kali hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik'.

"Hei, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto takjub saat melihat pintu itu kini terbuka dengan sedikit celah. Sasuke pun mendorongnya agar terbuka lebar.

"Otak," tunjuk si raven pada kepalanya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya si pirang tidak mendengarnya karena anak itu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk, menyenggol pundaknya, dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Sasuke menggeleng sambil bertanya, "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari orang tuamu untuk bersikap sopan sedikit?"

Naruto yang sedang berbaring terlentang hanya menjawab ringan, "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku lahir."

Sasuke mematung di ambang pintu.

"Teehee... sudahlah!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan ceria saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Masuklah, jangan berdiri saja di sana. Kau tahu... tadi di kolam renang aku melihat..." Si pirang bergidik dan Sasuke pun akhirnya melangkah masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur yang satunya. Naruto lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidur, menyeberangi ruangan menuju rak yang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja. Ia lalu menarik laci-laci yang tidak terkunci dari rak tersebut untuk melihat-lihat isinya.

"Dobe, jangan sentuh apapun," kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja," sahut si pirang yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Lalu dahinya berkerut saat menemukan sebuah buku di dalam laci. Ia mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya agar bisa membaca judulnya. "Icha Icha Paradise: Make Out Tactics..."

Mata onyx Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap dan ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur, merebut buku tersebut.

"Hei!" delik Naruto padanya.

"Hentikan itu!" Sasuke meletakkan kembali buku itu ke dalam laci dan menutupnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh membacanya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih naik ke tempat tidurnya, mematikan senter dan berusaha menutup mata.

"Katakan padaku, teme, apa isi buku itu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara kerasnya. "Kau pasti sudah membacanya 'kan? Ayo katakan padaku!"

Sasuke membuka matanya untuk melihat si pirang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan berkata, "Suaramu bagus tiap kali kau bicara tapi akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau menutup mulutmu." Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan membelakangi Naruto. Tapi ia bisa mendengar anak itu mendengus, menarik tirai di antara mereka dan naik ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Lalu Sasuke memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Udara yang cukup dingin tidak menghentikan bulir-bulir keringat yang kini mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar tapi percuma saja.

Naruto yang memunggungi Sasuke, mendengar suara aneh dari si raven. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan bertanya, "Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendengar Sasuke mendengus. Naruto yang penasaran, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai yang dingin, menyingkap tirai untuk mendekati seniornya. Dilihatnya Sasuke bergelung di tempatnya, sesekali terdengar meringis. Si pirang lalu memegang pundaknya dan terkejut merasakan dingin saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. "Sa-Sasuke, ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut!"

Lalu bunyi menggelikan itu lagi-lagi datang dari perut Sasuke.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Ng? Sepertinya kau lapar."

"Diamlah!" ketus Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Haaaah... apa kau tipe orang yang memegang harga diri terlalu tinggi? Jangan seperti itu senpai. Suatu saat kau akan terjatuh dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali, hehehe..."

Sasuke berubah kaku selama sepersekian detik saat mendengar si pirang mengatakan sesuatu yang cerdas untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan menahan malu, ia pun berkata, "Ka-kalau begitu... apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?"

"Oh, ada!" Naruto lalu mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus mi instan. Ia memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Mi ramen instan! Tapi sayangnya... kita tidak punya air panas. Ah, dimakan kering saja!"

"Apa kau selalu membawa beginian ke sekolah?"

"Setiap hari!" seru Naruto sambil membuka bungkusan mi-nya, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik. "Sudah, jangan dipelototin begitu, makanlah! Meski tidak mengenyangkan, setidaknya bisa mengurangi lapar!"

Jika saja lampu menyala terang benderang, Naruto pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke membuang wajahnya.

"Oh ya, aku juga punya coklat, apa kau mau?"

"Kau ini seperti gadis saja, membawa coklat ke mana-mana."

Naruto berdecak. Ia lalu bergumam, "Kembali lagi, deh!"

"Apa?" Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, tidak-tidak!" Naruto menggigiti mi-nya sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

_15 menit kemudian..._

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sasuke yang berdiri di depan dispenser untuk minum hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bungkusan mi ramen bertumpuk di tempat sampah. Lalu ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul 9 malam. Sasuke mendesah. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke... ponselku masih ada baterainya!" Naruto lalu menghubungi kakaknya dan berbicara kira-kira selama 5 menit.

Sasuke mematikan senternya dan memperhatikan Naruto berbicara. Wajah anak itu tampak terang dari cahaya di ponselnya, membuat Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambut pirangnya terlihat pucat di kegelapan tapi sepasang mata birunya yang cerah tetap saja bersinar seperti biasanya. Kaos hijau dengan gambar katak di bagian depan, membuat Sasuke harus menahan geli saat melihat Naruto memakainya.

Sasuke lalu terlentang menatap langit-langit dan mendesah keras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau mau menghubungi orang di rumahmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng tanpa bicara.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar pada mereka, apa mereka tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak akan."

"Jahat sekali! Anak mereka tidak pulang semalaman, mereka tidak khawatir?"

"Karena aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Kau ini orang yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kami membiarkanmu hidup," gumam Naruto heran.

"Kami-sama tidak membiarkanku hidup. Aku hanya tidak membiarkan dia membunuhku."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

* * *

Sasuke berguling di tempat tidurnya, sesekali ia mengerang pelan dengan mata menutup.

_Aku tidak bisa tidur_.

Lalu petir berbunyi sangat keras di langit membuatnya terkejut dan membuka mata. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan melihat ke arah tempat tidur Naruto yang kosong. Dahinya berkerut. Ia turun dan memegang kasur Naruto.

_Dingin._

Ia mengambil senter dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat badai yang belum juga berhenti. Koridor yang lengang membuat langkahnya terdengar bergema. Ia menyinari ujung koridor dan tak melihat apa-apa di sana. Lalu ia berbelok ke kiri dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di dua anak tangga terbawah. Wajahnya tampak lemas.

"Dobe? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mendekati si pirang.

"Sa-sakitnya semakin buruk. Aku mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit tapi..."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, merasa sedikit lega Naruto ternyata tidak apa-apa. Ia lalu kembali ke ruang kesehatan dan mengambil dua buah pil serta segelas air kemudian memberikannya pada si pirang. "Ini."

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu jam segini," kata Naruto setelah meneguk pil-pil itu.

"Nah, aku memang selalu terbangun jam 3 pagi." Sasuke lalu berdecak. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di natatorium yang membuatnya berkata, "Jangan bodoh. Untuk hal seperti ini, tidak masalah kalau kau membangunkanku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menunduk dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Aku... sudah baikan."

"Mana yang sakit? Tangan atau kakimu?"

Naruto menengadah pada Sasuke yang menunduk menatapnya. "Lutut kananku tapi..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dan memegang lutut kanannya, membuat si pirang terkejut. "Efek obat itu tidak akan segera terasa." Si raven memutar-mutar ibu jarinya di lutut Naruto, membuat anak itu menarik nafas pendek. Saat kedua tangan Sasuke yang dingin berada di lututnya, Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak dan menarik kakinya.

"Sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak." Naruto berdiri hingga si raven terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dan melihat punggung Naruto menghilang di ruang kesehatan.

* * *

Kiba mengetuk pintu kantor Senat beberapa kali dan saat terdengar suara dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk, ia memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama Neji, membahas mengenai kegiatan sekolah. Ia menundukkan kepala pada Sang Ketua sebelum beralih pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai, aku ada pesan dari Naruto," katanya pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang.

"Dia tidak bisa datang ke sekolah hari ini. Dan mengenai proposal... " Kiba lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah mencatat nomor telepon Naruto. Kalau senpai ingin bertemu, hubungi saja dia di nomor itu. Aku... permisi dulu. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian."

"Ah, Kiba," panggil Neji sesaat sebelum si brunet pergi. "Aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong panggil Shikamaru ke sini."

Kiba mengangguk.

Saat tak ada lagi gangguan, Neji menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?"

"Apa?"

"Naruto... aku ingin tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Benarkah?" Neji menatap lekat si raven. Saat melihat tak ada kebohongan di sana, ia pun mundur. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjaga anak itu hingga proposal selesai."

_Sementara itu di kelas 1D..._

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Lee dengan sepasang mata berbentuk hati pada gadis rambut merah jambu yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sekolah bersama Ino. Si alis tebal lalu melemparkan ciumannya berkali-kali pada Sakura yang langsung menghindar dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum melangkah besar-besar ke dalam kelas dan memukul kepala Lee dengan kepalan tangannya.

Chouji yang melihat mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Meskipun ada Lee, kelas tetap saja sunyi tanpa si bodoh itu," kata Kiba.

"Apa ka-kau tahu kenapa Na-Naruto-kun tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Hinata pada Kiba.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kupikir dia sakit tapi tadi pagi dia mengirim sms dan bilang kalau dia mau ke suatu tempat. Di mana itu, aku tidak tahu," sahut Kiba pelan. "Coba kau tanya Sakura."

Sakura yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Lee―sepertinya Kakashi menerima pasien lagi hari ini―berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Heh, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sambil memegang buku-buku jarinya yang memerah.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Saku-chan," sahut Chouji dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang.

"Hei, aku 'kan bukan penjaganya, yang harus berada di sisinya setiap saat," delik Sakura.

"Tapi sebagai sahabatnya dari kecil, seharusnya kau tahu," timpal Ino.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa ikut-ikutan mereka?" Sakura melihat Ino dengan sepasang mata zamrudnya.

"Hentikan!" seru Kiba melerai mereka. "Naruto itu pasti baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja dia sedang bosan dengan sekolah."

"Haaah... aku jadi rindu padanya..." kata Chouji yang membuka bungkus kripik kentang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela sambil menggenggam ponselnya ke dada. Entah mengapa, di dalam benaknya ada perasaan yang terasa mengganjal.

Sakura lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku... ng, toilet."

"Tapi sebentar lagi Genma-sensei datang."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, alis Ino terangkat.

* * *

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau bandel!" Tsunade menatap remaja pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Ia sedang berada di ruangan Tsunade, datang dengan keteguhan hati dan memasang tampang tak berdosa tapi tetap saja wanita itu memarahinya.

"Ikut aku." Tsunade membawa beberapa berkas keluar ruangan dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, kakak... setelah check-up, beri aku permen ya?"

"Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Huh. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau lagi datang ke sini!"

"Ya, sudah! Kalau begitu kau cari saja dokter lain!"

"Ah, kakak marah ya?" Naruto terkikik. "Jangan suka marah, dong! Nanti kerutan di wajah kakak semakin banyak!"

Tangan Tsunade terkepal dan bermaksud memukul kepala anak itu tapi si pirang ternyata bergerak cepat dan berlari sepanjang koridor. "Awas kau, Naruto! Hei, jangan berlarian di rumah sakit! Dasar anak itu!"

Sai tertegun. Samar-samar, dari koridor ia mendengar nama yang tak asing menyentuh gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh keluar pintu dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa selain para perawat yang berseliweran bersama beberapa pasien.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di tempat tidur. Meski wajahnya nampak tirus, sisa-sisa kecantikan masih terlihat jelas di sana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, ya kira-kira jam berapa Neji akan datang?"

* * *

_Dobe, di mana skrg?_

Sasuke menekan tombol kirim dan beberapa detik balasannya pun datang.

_Di distrik 5. Ini siapa?_

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Ia kembali mengetik.

_Ini aku. Aku mnggumu di taman kota._

Naruto membalas:

_Aku spa? Knp mnungguku d taman kota?_

Sasuke berdecak. Ia mengetik:

_Dobe... _

Naruto mengetik:

_Oi, Sasuke-teme, ini kau?_

_Knp tdk bilang dr tdi?_

Sasuke membalas:

_Kau hrs k taman kota, skrg._

Balasan Naruto:

_Pntg skli kah?_

Sasuke mengetik:

T_T

Jawaban Naruto:

O_O

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan duduk di bangku di bawah pohon, menunggu selama sejam dengan tak karuan hingga si pirang akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Dari tadi kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto sambil memperbaiki nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Pukul tiga sore itu, si pirang datang memakai kaos putih dengan gambar spiral merah di bagian depan, celana jins kebiruan serta keds putih yang agak kotor.

"Tidak. Aku baru kembali dari perjalanan ke Mars. Mau menemaniku lain waktu?"

"Teme!" geram Naruto. Setelah merasa tenang ia kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak pakai payung hari ini?"

"Jangan banyak tanya," sahut Sasuke yang kini berjalan di samping si pirang. Ia sendiri memakai kaos hitam dengan kemeja army, jins biru tua dan keds merah darah. Di lehernya menggantung _headphone_ yang tersambung dengan _ipod_ pada saku jinsnya.

"Hei, teme, aku lapar." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sasuke menarik nafas yang sangat panjang. Tak berapa lama, mereka duduk di kedai ramen pinggir jalan.

"Apa kau pernah ke sini, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka bungkusan sumpitnya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku beruntung bisa melihat Sasuke-senpai makan di pinggir jalan!"

"Apa kau pikir aku ini alien?"

"Mungkin!" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang meniup mi-nya yang masih panas. "Karena aku selalu tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Apapun yang kukatakan, kau selalu tidak bereaksi. Aku suka wajahmu, tapi kepribadianmu... bagiku benar-benar seperti alien!"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu semalam, kau masih bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Barusan itu pernyataan cinta 'kan?"

"Eeh? Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu! Aku... ugh... menyukaimu bukan dengan cara itu!" Buru-buru Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, sudah. Ramen-mu sudah dingin, cepat dimakan," kata Sasuke datar sambil menyeruput mi-nya.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Huaaah... kenyang!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen. Ia lalu berteriak, "Pak, tagihannya!" Pria tua pemilik kedai mengangguk saat putrinya memberikan tagihan dengan senyum manis. Naruto menatap tagihan di bawahnya. "Tidak buruk..." Ia mengambil dompet Gama miliknya tapi tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Aku yang membayar," katanya.

"Nannii? Tidak usah, Sasuke-teme! Kau lihat sendiri, makanku 'kan banyak!"

"Untuk membayar kesalahanku semalam," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto lalu mendesah. "Aku tidak akan memenangkan perdebatan ini 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengambil uang dari dompetnya sendiri sementara Naruto bergumam seperti 'teme dan bodoh' di belakangnya. Mereka keluar dari kedai dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengejutkannya dengan berteriak.

"Hooooh... keren!" Si pirang memperhatikan rambut Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. "Apakah itu asli?"

"Apa?"

"Rambutmu! Aku tidak memperhatikannya karena kau selalu memakai payung!" Naruto selalu berpikir jika rambut Sasuke berwarna hitam legam―itu benar―tapi saat tertimpa cahaya matahari, warna hitam itu akan berubah biru gelap dan tampak berpendar. "Jujur, rambutmu... benar-benar keren! Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya! Boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang melompat-lompat di tempatnya seperti anak kecil meminta permen. Sepertinya ia sangat tertarik pada rambut Sasuke. Tapi belum lagi si raven menjawab, Naruto langsung berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Sasuke dan mengelusnya.

"Huaaah, lembutnya! Kupikir kau memakai gel atau semacamnya untuk membuat rambutmu tetap berdiri seperti itu, ternyata tidak! Rambut pantat bebekmu itu benar-benar menarik!" Naruto meremas-remas bagian belakang rambut Sasuke dengan gemas sambil tertawa.

"Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan nada sekali-lagi-kau-memegangnya-maka-kau-mati. "Hentikan memegang rambutku."

Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingnya pun ikut terkikik sekaligus terpesona melihat mereka berdua. Namun tatapan tak senang sekaligus yang berujung maut milik Sasuke, membuat Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke dan berdehem beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto pun mencoba untuk berjalan di belakang si raven, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dilihatnya Sasuke memasang _headphone_ di telinganya dan berjalan di depan Naruto. Lalu ia berhenti dan menoleh pada si pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Sasuke membuka _headphone_ miliknya dan menatap Naruto dengan sepasang mata onyx-nya.

"Huh?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau hanya pura-pura?"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Mata aquamarine Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Kau boleh jalan di sebelahku. Aku tidak menggigit, kok."

Naruto bersumpah dalam hati kalau sekilas tadi ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum. _Kalau hal ini kukatakan pada Sakura dan Ino, mereka pasti tidak percaya. Ternyata dia tidak sedingin yang aku kira..._

"Hai!" serunya sambil melangkah senang ke samping Sasuke.

* * *

Senyum puas tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto saat keluar dari rumah karaoke. Jam di menara kota menunjukkan pukul 9 namun semangat anak itu belum juga hilang. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini! Terima kasih, ya!" katanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mereka berjalan di trotoar sambil menikmati terangnya lampu kota, dan keramaian orang-orang yang mencoba untuk bersenang-senang di akhir pekan. Lalu mereka tiba di depan air mancur raksasa yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna-warni tiap kali air itu memancar tinggi ke atas. Banyak orang yang berhenti sejenak untuk melihat air mancur tersebut, bahkan ada yang rela untuk berlama-lama di sana, menyaksikan keindahannya.

Naruto yang meletakkan dagunya pada pagar pembatas, menoleh pada Sasuke yang sepertinya juga menikmati air mancur tersebut. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat bayangan air berkilat di mata si raven.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa, sih kau jarang sekali tersenyum? Kau tahu, anak-anak kelas satu bahkan taruhan demi melihat senyummu itu."

"Dobe, kau tahu apa yang paling aku suka darimu?" tanya Sasuke tidak nyambung.

"Tidak... apa?"

"Tidak ada satupun." Sasuke berputar, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar pembatas dan mendengar Naruto memakinya. "Dan satu lagi," kata Sasuke lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menanyakan pendapatmu." Si raven lalu memalingkan wajahnya hingga tak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang memerah karena marah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan si pirang menendang kakinya dengan keras lalu berlari menjauh darinya.

Sasuke harus berkeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Ia bertanya pada setiap orang yang melintas kalau-kalau mereka melihat remaja laki-laki 16 tahun, rambut pirang, bermata biru cerah, dan ciri-ciri lainnya yang ada pada Naruto. Beberapa orang mengatakan mereka melihat remaja dengan ciri-ciri tersebut berlari ke sana, ke sini, hingga Sasuke pun pusing dibuatnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto yang ternyata tidak aktif.

Hingga akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara teriakan dari dalam gang di dekatnya dan tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke langsung ke sana. Dari ujung gang, ia menemukan tiga pria berbadan cukup besar dan berpakaian lusuh, mengelilingi Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka menarik leher kaos si pirang dan yang lainnya sedang merogoh saku celananya.

"Di sini kau rupanya," kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto memaksa untuk memutar kepalanya dan melalui cahaya lampu yang temaram, si raven bisa melihat memar pada tulang pipinya, luka sobek pada batang hidungnya, serta darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Te-teme..."

"Kebetulan sekali!" Pria yang merogoh saku celana Naruto tadi kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Temanmu ini memang tidak berguna. Kalau kau, pasti punya uang 'kan? Sebelum kau bernasib seperti dia, sebaiknya cepat serahkan dompetmu!"

Sasuke berhenti di bawah lampu hingga menyinari wajahnya dan menatap para preman itu satu-persatu.

Lalu pria yang tadi berbicara padanya langsung terkesiap, seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Ka-kau..." Ia langsung menyuruh kawan-kawannya untuk melepaskan Naruto dan remaja pirang itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai gang yang lembab. "Maafkan kami... kami tidak tahu kalau dia adalah te-temanmu!"

Setelah membungkuk beberapa kali, ketiga preman itu melarikan diri dan menghilang ke jalanan. Tidak mempedulikan kejadian barusan, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk lemas. Sasuke pun membantunya berdiri dan menopangnya keluar gang. "Apartemenku dekat sini," katanya. "Kita akan mengobati luka-lukamu di sana."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Hidungnya terasa sakit setiap kali ia melakukannya. "Maafkan aku..."

"Itu tidak penting sekarang."

Mereka menjauhi kota dan memasuki kompleks di daerah pinggiran. Semua bangunan berbentuk apartemen. Sasuke membawa Naruto memasuki salah satu gedung, dan menapaki tangga yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau masih kuat? Karena tempatku berada di lantai 5."

"Tidak ada lift?"

"Rusak," jawabnya datar.

"Oh." Naruto menelan ludah. Tidak ada pilihan lagi, kan?

Setiap kali mereka menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas, mata Naruto melihat banyak grafiti dengan kata-kata eksplisit. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengira orang seperti Sasuke akan tinggal di apartemen yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini... Mereka tiba di lantai 5 dan menyusuri koridor hingga tiba di ujung. Sasuke melepas Naruto untuk merogoh kunci di saku celananya dan membuka pintu yang berada di kanan mereka; apartemen 5G. Begitu berada di dalam, Sasuke menyimpan tas serta kuncinya pada meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk.

Sasuke lalu mendudukkan Naruto di sofa panjang dekat jendela. Di depan mereka, sebuah televisi 14 inch dan rak-rak buku masing-masing di kiri dan kanannya. Sasuke meninggalkan si pirang sebentar dan datang dengak kotak obat-obatan yang diletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang berhadapan dengan sofa.

"Kamar mandi di sebelah kanan," tunjuknya ke koridor.

Naruto berdiri menuju kamar mandi dan melirik sejenak pada pintu di sebelah kiri yang diduganya menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia berada di kamar mandi sekitar 15 menit dan saat keluar, ia menemukan Sasuke berada di dapur, sedang memanaskan air. Dapur Sasuke sangat sederhana. Hanya ada wastafel, satu kompor gas, kulkas kecil dan microwave.

Naruto kembali duduk di sofa. Tidak banyak cahaya di ruangan itu. Jika bukan karena cahaya dari bangunan apartemen di sebelahnya, ruangan itu pasti gelap total. Tirai jendelanya sendiri berwarna gelap dan sedikit kusam. Mengingat reputasinya di sekolah, Naruto sungguh tak percaya jika Sasuke tinggal di sini. Melihatnya saja, Naruto merasakan aura kesendirian di sini. Meski sangat bersih, tapi terasa kosong, seolah tak ada satupun yang menempatinya.

"Ini." Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya dengan secangkir air hangat dan sekantung es batu, mengembalikannya dari lamunan. "Kompres pipimu dengan ini," katanya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil menengadah pada si raven sebelum meniup isi cangkir itu sejenak dan menyesapnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja kayu dan mulai membuka kotak obat-obatan. Naruto meringis saat es batu menyentuh pipinya yang memar. Ia meletakkan es batu yang sebelum mengambil alkohol untuk dioleskan pada luka di batang hidung serta sudut bibirnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa para preman tadi langsung ketakutan begitu melihatmu?" Naruto akhirnya menanyakan itu setelah menahannya sedari tadi.

"Aku kenal mereka," jawab Sasuke dari dapur. Ia sedang berdiri di sana, memegang cangkir dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pinggiran wastafel, memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto pun memasang plester di hidungnya dan kembali berkata, "Tapi mereka terlihat sangat menghormatimu. Apa kau salah satu anggota geng di wilayah ini?"

"Bukan."

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi, membuat Sasuke melintasi ruangan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu ponsel Naruto berdering. "Hai, kak―yeah―aku tidak pulang malam ini―uh huh―di rumah temanku, urus proposal―yeah, aku tahu―besok―terima kasih!" Ia menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, ia menatap langit-langit dan mendesah beberapa kali. Kemudian ia berseru, "Hei, Sasuke, aku boleh nginap di sini malam ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari kamar Sasuke, membuat Naruto berpikir untuk segera pergi saja dari sini. Ia menutup mata sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan terbuka beberapa saat kemudian saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sampingnya.

"Jeeez, kenapa kau selalu mengagetkanku seperti itu?" Naruto hampir melompat dari sofa melihat kehadiran Sasuke dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut tebal di tangannya. Tanpa ekspresi ia memberikannya pada Naruto dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Si pirang menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa sambil menggeleng melihat Sasuke kini kembali seperti yang biasanya.

* * *

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar seseorang di pintu depan. Ia mengucek matanya, berusaha melihat di kegelapan dan menyadari orang itu adalah Sasuke. "Teme, kau mau ke mana?"

"Keluar."

Naruto melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul dua. "Selarut ini?"

Sasuke langsung keluar tanpa menjawab dan mengunci pintu dari luar. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan berkata, "Dia memang alien. Entah dari planet mana, tapi aku bersumpah dia adalah alien." Ia menguap sebentar dan tak berapa lama, iapun jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik capucon hitam yang sedang dipakainya. Tubuhnya gemetar, kulitnya tampak semakin pucat di bawah cahaya bulan yang terasa menusuk. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan beberapa anggota geng sedang berkumpul di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Ia lalu menyeberangi jalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga terjatuh tepat di tengah jalan. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan kembali melangkah. Kurang dari sedetik saja ia melakukannya, truk container pasti akan menggilas tubuhnya.

Ia melewati lapangan basket yang masih tampak ramai. Ia melirik ke sana dan menemukan beberapa wajah yang tak asing. Mereka memanggilnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Tubuhnya semakin hebat gemetar hingga bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Ia tiba di kompleks perumahan yang cocok untuk sebuah keluarga. Lingkungan yang asri, tipe rumah yang sama, semua fasilitas tersedia. Tanpa membuang waktu ia memasuki halaman salah satu rumah dan menekan belnya berkali-kali. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum yang punya rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Pintu terbuka dan ia langsung menyerbu ke dalam.

"Sasuke?" tanya seorang wanita rambut hitam dalam pakaian tidurnya. Buru-buru ia mengunci pintu lalu menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya remaja raven itu terbaring lemas di sofa berwarna kuning gading. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat keadaannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan tampaklah lima botol kecil berisikan cairan kemerahan. Ia mengambil jarum suntik yang masih terbungkus, membukanya sebelum membersihkannya dengan alkohol. "Berikan tanganmu."

Dengan lemas Sasuke membuka ritsleting capuconnya dan memberikan lengannya. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk lengannya agar urat nadinya terlihat sebelum menyuntikkan cairan kemerahan itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Kurang dari dua menit, detak jantung Sasuke pun stabil dan tubuhnya tak lagi gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini?" seru wanita itu sambil memukul kepala Sasuke. "Untung saja kau berhasil sampai di sini, kalau tidak? Kenapa tidak segera menghubungiku kalau obatmu sudah habis?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengingatnya," sahut Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut karena pukulan wanita itu.

"Sibuk-sibuk. Tapi jangan lupakan kesehatanmu, bodoh!"

"Shizune-san," panggil Sasuke pelan pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan ia berkata pelan, "Domo arigatou gozaimashita."

Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka sebelum wanita itu―Shizune―kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Jangan lemah begitu!"

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan.

"Kau akan nginap di sini?" tanya Shizune sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak. Aku ada teman di apartemen."

Shizune langsung menatap jahil pada si raven. "Aww, Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau membawa seorang teman ke apartemenmu sebelumnya. Apa dia begitu istimewa?"

"Hn."

"Kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku kapan-kapan."

* * *

Naruto menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Setelah melipat selimut dan membereskan sofa yang ia tempati, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Begitu keluar, ia menemukan Sasuke sudah berada di dapur sambil membaca koran.

"Pagi." Naruto menguap.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan mata terpaku pada salah satu halaman koran.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang diplester. Si raven melihat tangannya dan menyadari kalau itu adalah luka yang didapatnya semalam saat terjatuh di aspal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bisakah kau diam dan menikmati sarapanmu?"

Bibir Naruto berubah monyong mendengarnya. Sambil menikmati sereal, ia melirik sana-sini untuk memperhatikan lebih detil apartemen Sasuke. Ia masih tak percaya berada di sini, rasanya seperti mimpi. Lalu satu hal berkelebat di benaknya, membuatnya terkejut dan bertanya, "Sasuke, bagaimana dengan proposal kita?"

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi koran untuk menutupi wajahnya yang meringis seketika.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei! Kapan kau datang?" seru Naruto kegirangan saat melihat pria brunet duduk di meja dapur begitu ia tiba di rumah.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto! Dari mana saja?" tanya Iruka sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau habis berkelahi, ya?"

"Apa? Naruto, kau berkelahi?" seru Naruka yang lalu menghentikan kegiatannya membuat roti isi.

"Bukan! Anu... itu, ng... aku ikut klub karate di sekolah! Iya, benar, hahaha..." ujar Naruto, bohong. Untuk mengalihkan masalah ia beralih pada Iruka yang masih terheran-heran melihatnya. "Iruka-sensei, kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi malam. Aku menyewa apartemen di blok sebelah dan langsung ke sini. Kau sendiri dari mana pagi ini?"

"Nginap di rumah teman!" Naruto langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, aku sangat merindukanmu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Coba tebak!"

Naruto berpikir sambil menggigiti bibirnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Kejutan, dia ditransfer ke sekolahmu, Naruto!" sahut Naruka melanjutkan membuat roti isi.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap guru SD-nya itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Yup. Mulai Senin nanti, aku sudah mulai mengajar," sahut Iruka sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Naruto pun bersorak. Iruka hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya. Iruka lalu tersenyum hangat dan beralih pada Naruka untuk bertanya, "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Naruka. "Tapi Naruto selalu saja membuat kekacauan di sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menerima detensi."

"Detensi?" Iruka menaikkan salah satu alisnya pada Naruto yang kini menciut di kursinya.

"Hehehe..."

"Kau memang tidak banyak berubah, Naruto," sahut Iruka sambil tertawa geli.

* * *

Setelah melewati perjuangan dan latihan keras dari Sasuke, proposal pun selesai. Kegiatan musim panas untuk Konoha International School pun jadi dilaksanakan. Tapi kegiatan ini hanya berlaku untuk para murid tingkat 1 dan 3, dengan tujuan untuk mendekatkan para junior kepada senior-senior mereka.

Di dalam bus menuju pantai sebelah utara, para murid berbincang dengan teman duduk mereka. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 3 jam itu terasa sangat lama hingga para murid membuat beberapa permainan untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Kakashi, yang berada di bus nomor 4, tadinya sibuk dengan buku bersampul oranye yang memang dipersiapkannya untuk kegiatan ini. Tapi seorang guru baru dengan kuncir brunet dan segaris tipis di batang hidungnya, telah menarik perhatiannya, hingga sejenak ia melupakan buku kesayangannya itu. Menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," sapanya.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Silakan, silakan duduk!" Iruka tersenyum pada pria rambut perak itu dan memberikannya tempat.

"Terima kasih. Perjalanan yang membosankan, ya?"

"Begitulah. Tapi anak-anak itu sepertinya punya 1001 cara untuk bersenang-senang," tunjuk Iruka ke belakang, pada anak-anak yang asyik dengan permainan baru mereka.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu, Iruka? Kau senang mengajar di sekolah kami?" Mata abu-abu Kakashi tidak beralih dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Senang sekali! Mereka lebih bisa diatur dibanding murid-murid SD yang selalu membuat sakit kepala!"

"Namanya juga anak-anak," sahut Kakashi. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau sangat beruntung. Begitu ditransfer ke sini, langsung ikut kegiatan musim panas."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak. Sebagai guru baru, aku berharap aku tidak merepotkan kalian!"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Itu karena... meski murid-murid kita itu bisa diatur, aku selalu saja merasa canggung saat berhadapan dengan mereka. Terkadang hal itu membuatku sangat gugup dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan. Aku selalu... ah, kenapa aku menceritakannya padamu, Kakashi-sensei? Seorang guru seharusnya tidak boleh mengeluh dalam menjalankan tugasnya." Iruka mengusap-usap belakang lehernya, wajahnya nampak merona.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa bercerita apa saja padaku, kalau kau mau, aku siap mendengarkan."

Iruka kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

* * *

"Gedung di sayap timur untuk laki-laki dan di sayap barat untuk perempuan!" teriak Anko pada kerumunan di depannya. "Shikamaru, ambil alih dari sini!"

Shikamaru berdiri di depan para murid dan berteriak memakai pengeras suara, "Ada 2 penginapan di sini. Dengarkan baik-baik nama kalian berikut nomor kamar yang akan kalian tempati. Nama-nama yang sudah disebutkan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Aku lupa kalau ternyata Shika juga anggota Senat," ujar Chouji sambil memegang ranselnya dengan kuat. Asal tahu saja, ransel itu khusus berisi camilan-camilannya selama kegiatan berlangsung. Jadi untuk menjaganya, ia mengunci ransel itu dengan kode yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"Dia terlalu malas, makanya kita tidak menyadarinya," sahut Ino yang lalu berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan menatap penginapan mereka. "Bagus, ya... aku tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Oh, kuharap Sasuke yang mengawasi penginapan kita!"

"Sakura-chaaan, meskipun raga kita terpisah jauh, namun hati kita 'kan selalu dekat!" teriak Lee penuh cinta dan si rambut merah jambu langsung menghadiahkannya tinjuan yang membuat si alis tebal melayang hingga ke balik bukit.

Satu persatu mereka memasuki penginapan. Lobinya tampak sederhana namun menenangkan (3). Setelah menemukan kamar masing-masing, mereka langsung beristirahat sejenak, namun beberapa dari mereka ada yang berkeliling ke penginapan yang lain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan ke pantai. Naruto sendiri berdiri di depan kamarnya dan membuka pintu.

"Heeeeh! Kenapa kau lagi?" tunjuknya pada Sasuke yang sedang menyusun isi tasnya ke dalam laci. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. Naruto dengan susah payah membawa dirinya dan ransel raksasanya masuk kamar. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia berteriak pada Sasuke, "Lama-lama, aku jadi bosan melihatmu terus menerus! Haaah... apa, sih yang ada di pikiran Sai saat membuat daftar nama itu? Kenapa dia memasang namaku dengan namamu? Aku mau pindah kamar saja! Hei, teme, kau dengar aku tidak? Beritahu Sai kalau aku ingin tukar kamar! Hei, hei!"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, tapi tetaplah bicara. Aku sangat menikmati suaramu hingga membuat telingaku berdarah."

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Lalu ia melihat Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dan Naruto langsung menghampirinya. "Shika, aku ingin tukar kamar!"

"Kenapa? Kamar kalian tidak nyaman?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke yang menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu kembali pada Naruto. "Tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan dia!" kata Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa kalau nama-nama kalian sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat? Lagian semua anak sudah nyaman dengan kamar masing-masing," jelas si kepala nanas dengan tenang.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan konyol, Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu. Kalau iya, laporkan saja pada kami." Shikamaru mau menutup pintu tapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Shika, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan ketidakjelasan seperti ini, dong! Kau 'kan tahu sendiri penderitaan yang aku alami saat bersama Sasuke! Hei, Shika, hei... ya-ya... dia pergi..." Naruto memutar tubuhnya, mencari sosok Sasuke yang sudah tak berada di tempat. Sambil mendengus ia naik ke tempat tidur yang kosong dan berbaring.

_Empat hari bersama Sasuke? Apa aku bisa menahannya?_

Naruto lalu menarik bantal di bawahnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia lalu berteriak kencang hingga urat-urat di lehernya nampak. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, melihatnya dan hanya berdecak pelan. Naruto menarik bantal dari wajahnya dan mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang berganti baju dan membelakanginya.

Ia menatap leher Sasuke yang halus seperti seorang perempuan, lalu beralih turun pada pundaknya dan mata aquamarinenya terpaku pada tanda lahir Sasuke. Ke bawah lagi, ia memperhatikan tulang belikatnya yang melengkung indah saat ia membuka laci untuk mengambil sebuah kaos. Tulang punggungnya tampak menonjol saat ia membungkuk. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus dan tanpa cacat, tapi otot-ototnya sudah terbentuk sempurna, sesuai usianya.

_Bagaimana, ya rasanya memeluk punggung Sasuke?_

Lagi, Naruto menarik bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya dan berteriak kencang.

"Dobe."

"Pergilah ke neraka!" teriaknya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa di sana," sahut Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia merasa bosan dan berniat turun ke lobi. Di sana, ia menemukan kawan-kawannya berkumpul dan melihat satu wajah baru. Seorang pria tua berusia sekitar 50-an, memiliki rambut putih yang mencapai pinggangnya dan memegang sebuah kipas. Naruto mendekati kerumunan itu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, jika sampai hitungan ke 100, maka kalian akan mati!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Coba saja kalau tidak percaya, hahaha..."

Naruto menarik-narik lengan baju Kiba. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kata kakek itu... di penginapan ini ada sebuah legenda."

"Legenda?"

Chouji mendesak masuk di antara mereka dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Ya. Legenda yang mengatakan kalau kau cegukan dan mendengar suara anak kecil menghitung hingga 100, maka kau akan mati."

"Hah, bukan begitu!" ujar Kiba. "Kalau kau cegukan hingga 100 kali, dan mendengar suara anak kecil menghitung cegukanmu, maka kau akan mati saat itu juga!"

Dahi Chouji berkerut, "Bukannya sama saja?"

Saat kakek itu bermaksud meninggalkan lobi, ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap para murid laki-laki itu dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati. Musim panas adalah saat yang tepat untuk kemunculannya, hahaha!" Dan tawanya tak berhenti hingga ia menghilang di balik koridor.

"Menyeramkan!"

"Aku mau pindah ke penginapan sebelah, bisa tidak, Shikamaru?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Hah, kalian ini 'kan laki-laki, kenapa jadi penakut seperti itu?"

* * *

Penginapan di sayap timur heboh pada pukul satu dini hari. Semua murid berkumpul dan turun ke lobi untuk membicarakan kejadian aneh yang mereka alami.

"Benar, aku mendengar seseorang melempar langit-langit kamar kami. Berkali-kali!"

"Aku juga mendengarnya!"

"Ya, terdengar hingga ke kamar kami!"

Shikamaru lalu maju ke tengah, berusaha menenangkan mereka. "Jangan panik. Itu bisa jadi burung atau tikus. Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Iya, ya... mungkin saja."

Sementara kawan-kawannya berkumpul di lobi, Naruto yang berada di kamar mandi, gemetar ketakutan sambil menutup mulutnya. "Hiks... itu tidak benar-hiks. Legenda itu pasti salah-hiks..." Ia membasuh wajah dan meminum air dari kran sebanyak-banyaknya namun cegukannya tak kunjung hilang. "Hiks-dasar kakek sialan-hiks-mencoba menakutiku-dengan cerita-semacam itu-hiks!"

"_5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... hihihi... 11...12..._"

Lalu terdengar suara anak kecil menghitung cegukan Naruto.

"Bohong-hiks-aku tidak mempercayainya-hiks!"

"_13... 14..._"

Naruto mengalirkan lagi air kran ke mulutnya dan suara itu menghilang tepat di hitungan ke 30. Ia keluar sambil menarik nafas lega dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Anata doshitei?"

Naruto mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Dan merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Keesokan paginya, para murid dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok untuk melakukan tugas pengamatan di sekitar pantai dan bukit di belakang penginapan. Naruto yang sekelompok dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata, memilih bukit di belakang penginapan untuk mencatat setiap tumbuhan yang mereka temui. Lalu Kiba yang lebih dulu jalan, memanggil mereka dengan setengah berteriak dari balik semak.

"Hei, hei, cepat ke sini!"

"Ada apa?" Naruto merangkak ke dalam semak untuk menemui si brunet.

"Jangan berisik," kata Kiba sambil menutup mulut Naruto. Ia lalu memutar kepala si pirang untuk melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

Seorang pria dan wanita berciuman, begitu intens dan dalam, dengan pemandangan laut di bawah mereka.

"Kapan, ya aku melakukannya dengan Naruka?" tanya Kiba sambil menerawang.

Hinata menelan ludah dan langsung mengalihkan matanya. "Kalian ini, dasar mesum! Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

Shino hanya berdecak melihat kawan-kawannya dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kita ganggu mereka, yuk!" kata Naruto usil.

"Kau benar. Apa, ya..." Kiba melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan oleh mereka.

"Kita kejutkan mereka saja, bagaimana?"

"Ah, iya! Dalam hitungan ketiga... 1, 2, 3, booooo!"

Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam semak namun apa yang terjadi? Bukannya mendengar teriakan dari pasangan itu, mereka malah menemukan Sasuke menunduk menatap mereka dengan tajam. Kedua sahabat itu langsung menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Buru-buru Naruto dan Kiba memeriksa rumput di bawah mereka. "Ah, meneliti rumput, senpai..."

"Rumput tidak usah diteliti. Cari yang lain saja," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi untuk mengawasi para murid.

"Hoooh... selamat!" Naruto mengurut dadanya.

"Hei, Naru-chan, kenapa sih, Sasuke selalu saja menyela kesenangan kita?" tanya Kiba sambil mencabuti rumput di bawah mereka.

"Mana aku tahu?" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

* * *

"_30... 31... 32... 33..._"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengar suara anak kecil menghitung. Ia berdiam diri di kamar mandi, meneguk air kran sebanyak mungkin hingga perutnya kembung.

_Tidak mau berhenti, padahal sudah minum banyak air... bagaimana ini? Aku juga kurang tidur tapi cegukannya..._

"_50... 51... 52... 53... 54... 55..._"

Naruto menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya tapi suara itu terus saja muncul dan tak mau hilang.

"Hiks-aku tidak mau-hiks-mati muda. Tolong cari-hiks-orang lain-saja-jangan aku-hiks!"

Tepat di hitungan ke 60, suara itupun berhenti. Naruto kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan melirik pada Sasuke yang belum kembali dari rapat sesama anggota Senat.

"Malam ini sampai 60. Kuharap besok, cegukan ini menghilang..."

_Malam berikutnya..._

Naruto berjalan terhuyung keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air dengan punggung tangannya dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan sepasang mata onyx-nya.

"Sa-hiks-suke?"

"Sudah sampai hitungan ke berapa?" Sasuke bisa melihat butiran bening di sudut mata Naruto.

"Kau ta-hiks-hu?"

"Tentu saja, baka. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku-hiks-tidak mau-hiks-merepotkan kalian-hiks!"

Naruto bergidik saat suara itu kembali. Pelan-pelan ia naik ke tempat tidurnya, menggelung tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sasuke.

"_70... 71... 72... 73... hihihi..._"

Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Sudah-hiks-74 kali-hiks-apa yang harus-hiks-kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-hiks-apa yang kau-hiks-lakukan?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cobalah untuk tidur."

"Tapi..." Naruto terdiam saat merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggulnya. Entah kenapa, rasa nyaman langsung melingkupi dirinya. Tangan Sasuke yang selalu terasa dingin, kali ini menjadi hangat.

_Doki_

_Doki doki_

_Debaran jantung siapa ini? Aku atau Sasuke?_

Lalu telapak tangan Sasuke menutup telinga Naruto agar ia tidak mendengar suara hitungan itu lagi. Perlahan, cegukan Naruto pun menghilang di hitungan ke-90 dan mereka berdua jatuh tertidur...

* * *

Naruto belum pernah merasakan tidur senyenyak ini. Saat ia terbangun, ia sudah tak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia turun ke lobi dan bertemu dengan kakek penjaga penginapan.

"Tidurmu tidak nyenyak, ya?"

Naruto terkesiap. "Kakek tahu kalau aku..." Ia melihat kiri-kanan dan berbisik, "... cegukan?"

"Tentu saja! Hantu kecil itu memberitahuku tiap malam. Katanya ia sangat menyukaimu dan ingin bermain-main denganmu selamanya, hahaha..."

"Se-selamanya? Apa maksud kakek?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, anak muda, hahaha..."

Naruto sangat kesal pada kakek itu. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja mempermainkanku seperti ini!

Ia lalu keluar bersama kawan-kawannya untuk mencari kayu bakar persiapan api unggun sebentar malam sekaligus penutupan kegiatan musim panas sekolah mereka. Naruto yakin, malam terakhir ini, cegukan itu tidak datang lagi dan ia sangat berharap bisa menikmati kegiatan ini tanpa gangguan apapun.

_Malam api unggun..._

"Siaal!" Naruto memukul pinggiran wastafel. Cegukannya datang lagi! Ia bahkan bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk meneguk air sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, cegukannya tak kunjung mereda. "Apa yang-hiks-harus kulakukan?" Ia meluncur ke lantai kamar mandi dengan lemas dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"89... 90... 91..."

"Sasuke!" Ia berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Kemarin malam Sasuke telah membuat keajaiban dengan menghilangkan cegukannya. Kali ini pasti... ia harus segera menemukan Sasuke atau ia akan... arghh! Ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, dan keluar dari gedung penginapan mencari Sasuke di tempat api unggun diadakan.

"_92... 93... 94... 95..._"

"Sasukeee!" teriaknya sambil berlari kencang tapi si raven tak mendengarnya. Ia tampak sibuk dengan para murid perempuan yang mengelilinginya, mencoba mengajaknya untuk berdansa. "Sasukeee, hitungannya sudah-hiks-96 kali!"

Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara panik Naruto dan tiba-tiba anak itu menerobos ke dalam kerumunan, muncul di hadapannya dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata.

"Hiks-97... tolong aku..."

"_98.._."

Sasuke melepaskan buku di tangannya dan mendekati Naruto, menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Ino pingsan seketika, Sakura terduduk lemas di tempatnya, Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya, mencoba untuk tetap sadar.

Sasuke meletakkan salah satu tangannya di leher Naruto dan yang lainnya di pinggul si pirang, menciumnya keras. Awalnya Naruto syok tapi kemudian ia terhanyut dalam ciuman bergairah tersebut. Menutup matanya, ia membalas ciuman itu dan perlahan meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke, menariknya agar lebih dekat. Lidah mereka saling berdansa, berputar, dan menghisap satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak ingin terpisah meski hanya untuk mengambil nafas sepersekian detik. Mereka terhanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tidak mempedulikan yang lain.

Mereka lupa kalau mereka berada di depan umum, memperlihatkan hasrat mereka pada setiap orang yang hadir.

Setelah ciuman yang rasanya berlangsung selama lima musim panas itu... mereka saling menarik diri dengan jejak saliva di antara bibir mereka, keduanya terengah-engah. Sasuke lalu menyeringai saat menyadari cegukan Naruto sudah tidak ada, menghilang tanpa bekas.

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak Kiba.

Neji dan Sai hanya bisa melotot tak percaya melihat mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik nafas tertahan saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _Oh, tidak... jangan bilang kalau mereka..._

* * *

"Sering-seringlah datang ke sini!" Kakek penjaga penginapan mengantar anak-anak yang tinggal di sayap timur masuk ke dalam bus mereka. Setelah bus mereka menghilang, si kakek pun kembali ke dalam penginapannya dengan seorang gadis kecil berkuncir di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Rin, kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja, Jiraiya-sama!" Anak kecil bernama Rin itu lalu mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar foto dari ransel mungilnya.

"Hahaha... ini ide yang hebat. Karangan Icha Icha milikku pasti laris jika aku memakai ide ini! Benar-benar brilian! Terima kasih, Rin!"

"Hah, dasar anak-anak bodoh!" sahut Rin sambil tertawa geli.

**TBC**

* * *

(1) Aku tidak tahu apa nama dari benda itu. Kalau ada yang punya nama lebih baik, tolong beritahu aku, ya!

(2). Natatorium: ruangan dengan kolam renang di dlamnya (singkat dan jelas).

(3). Malas mendeskripsikannya. Kalian bayangkan saja sendiri = P

YAIKS, chapter terpanjang yg pnh aku buat! Melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Oh My Kami... akhirnya aku membuat adegan make out SasuNaru! How was it? Bad, good? Please tell me with Review!

**Btw, kegiatan musim panas itu diambil dr komik Ghost. Seru aja bayanginnya gmn klo SasuNaru brd dlm posisi itu...  
**

Oh, ya aku tdk akan meng-update cepat coz, ya know, ujian akhir semester bentar lg, jd aku hrs menghentikan kegiatanku nulis fic slm be2rapa mgg ke depan. Tp tenang saja, aku pasti kembali! X D

Still, I need your Review!

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Just a lil' lime here, so don't worry. But content maybe up in the later chapter

Baca chapter ini, sambil dengerin lagu Here In Your Arms punya Hellogoodbye, yah?

(My favourite song ever!)

Read n Enjoy

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(chapter 5)**

Naruto berjinjit untuk mengambil buku yang dicarinya tapi tangannya tak sampai. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi hingga otot-otot lengannya menegang, rasa sakit yang menusuk langsung menghampirinya. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di belakangnya.

"Buku ini 'kan?"

Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, mengambilkan buku untuknya. Sasuke belum sempat menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto, si pirang buru-buru menjauh. Alis si raven terangkat sebelah. Ia lalu mengangkat buku di tangannya dan mencoba mengembalikannya ke rak kedua dari atas.

"Bukan buku ini, ya?"

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan di sini?"

"Hn?" Kepala Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya aneh. "Aku ke sini tiap minggu. Ada yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak." Naruto kembali memasang wajah sok tahunya. Ia merasa malu karena belum pernah ketemu lagi dengan Sasuke sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu di penginapan.

_Crap, Sasuke, kenapa kau harus ada di sini?_

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanya Sasuke yang mengembalikan Naruto ke dunia nyata.

"Apa?"

"Kau menghindariku, ya?"

"Tidak! A-aku tidak me-menghindarimu!" seru Naruto, membuat orang-orang yang berdiri di antara rak-rak buku, menoleh pada mereka. Beberapa di antaranya menyuruh mereka untuk memelankan suara.

"Lalu itu... apa?" Sasuke menunjuk lantai kosong sekitar dua meter di antara mereka.

"I-itu... aku..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung membuang muka, tidak ingin menatap Sasuke. _Duh, kenapa jadi canggung begini, sih?_ Lalu ia kembali pada Sasuke yang kini tak berada di tempatnya. Naruto berdecak pelan, menyesali perbuatannya. _Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya, ya?_ Ia menatap buku yang tadi diambilkan Sasuke kini kembali ke rak dan sekali lagi, ia harus berusaha untuk mencapainya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil setelah 15 menit mencoba dan membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya ke ruang baca. Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan untuk mencari meja kosong tapi tak menemukannya. _Perpustakaan wilayah selalu saja penuh di akhir minggu, apalagi pada liburan musim panas. Menjengkelkan._

Senyumnya melebar saat ia menemukan satu meja kosong dekat jendela yang terbuka dan ia buru-buru berjalan ke sana. Lalu sosok si raven tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rak dan mengambil duduk di meja itu, membuat langkahnya tertahan.

Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto berkata, "Ini adalah satu-satunya meja kosong saat ini."

Kalimat itu menyiratkan tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk Naruto dan sambil menggumam tak jelas, si pirang pun menarik keluar salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membuka buku dan mulai membaca, sesekali mencatat baris-baris yang menurutnya penting untuk referensi tugas selama liburan musim panas.

Mereka tak berbicara selama setengah jam. Naruto sibuk dengan catatannya dan Sasuke sibuk dengan bacaannya. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto berhenti menulis saat ia membaca kembali catatannya dan sepasang mata aquamarine-nya melebar. Ia meneguk ludah dan perlahan menarik lengannya untuk menutupi tulisannya.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka duduk bersama, pun bertanya, "Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?"

Naruto memaksa untuk tersenyum tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Si raven menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut sebelum melihat pada tulisan tangan anak itu. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku tidak menyembunyikan a-apa-apa, haha..." Naruto tertawa gugup.

"Ya, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang aku sembunyikan?" Naruto perlahan menarik bukunya menjauh.

"Ya, di bukumu. Aku tahu itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bukuku?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Bohong!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu di bukuku, hah?"

"Aha!"

"Sial!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM ATAU KELUAR SAJA DARI SINI!" Suara yang tak kalah kerasnya, menghentikan argumen mereka. Wanita penjaga perpustakaan yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdebat akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan langsung menggebrak meja tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk.

"I-iya..." Naruto kembali menjatuhkan bokongnya ke kursi dan terdiam.

"Dan kau Sasuke..." Wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu melihat si raven lalu berkata sebelum kembali ke mejanya, "... tolong jaga temanmu itu selama kalian berada di sini." Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sebelum memperbaiki kacamatanya. Tanpa diduga, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan meja. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, melintasi lobi sebelum keluar gedung.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto di belakangnya. "Oi, Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" Ia mengejar si raven dan tiba di sebelahnya dengan terengah-engah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang kini kembali berjalan di bawah payung hitamnya. "Bacalah."

Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Kertas itu berpindah tangan dan ia mulai membacanya.

_Gomenasai, teme._

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena menghindarimu selama dua minggu ini," jawab Naruto akhirnya dengan suara pelan. Saat mengatakannya, ada perasaan lega yang tiba-tiba menyusup. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya sambil berkata, "Aku merasa malu sekali sejak kejadian di penginapan kemarin sampai-sampai aku tidak berani untuk bertemu denganmu. A-aku merasa... aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena aku masih belum habis pikir kalau kita berdua..."

Kalimat Naruto belum selesai saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan payung miliknya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata onyx-nya, tak berkedip. Tangan kirinya menempel di dinding di belakang Naruto. Dengan jarak tak lebih seinci dari wajah si pirang, ia lalu berkata, "Maafmu, tidak aku terima."

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang datar. "Ka-kau marah?"

"Hn."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak marah lagi?" tanya Naruto ragu saat melihat mata Sasuke mengarah pada bibirnya. _Oh, aku benci arah pembicaraan ini_. Dengan wajah memerah, Naruto lalu berjinjit, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sasuke dan mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Payung milik Sasuke menutupi mereka, jadi orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Maaf diterima," kata Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya. Naruto lalu menendang kaki kanan Sasuke dengan kedsnya tapi kali ini, ia tak berlari meninggalkannya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berada di perahu yang mereka sewa. Saat mencapai tengah danau, Naruto lalu mengangkat dayungnya keluar dari air dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera kembali."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencoba mendayung sendiri menuju pinggir danau. Mereka harus segera mengembalikan perahu ini karena banyak orang antri ingin memakainya. Tapi Naruto buru-buru menurunkan dayungnya dan ikut mengayuh ke arah berlawanan. Tiap kali Sasuke mengayuh, Naruto ikut mengayuh, membuat perahu mereka hanya berputar-putar di tempat, tidak bergerak maju atau mundur sama sekali.

"Dobe," geram Sasuke. Wajahnya berkerut seketika dan urat-urat mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

Naruto terkikik. Ia senang melihat satu ekspresi lagi dari remaja raven di depannya itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat rambutmu. Apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. "Boleh aku menyentuhnya lagi?"

Sasuke belum menjawab dan tiba-tiba Naruto merangkak ke arahnya dengan perlahan.

"Naruto, kau bisa membuat kita berdua terjatuh." Sasuke merasakan perahu mereka bergerak tak seimbang tiap kali Naruto bergerak. "Kau 'kan tidak bisa..."

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto. "Tapi ada Sasuke yang menolongku..." Si pirang tiba di tempat Sasuke dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang rambut Sasuke yang berpendar kebiruan.

"Sudah cukup," kata Sasuke datar. Tangannya yang dingin menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Kembali ke tempatmu."

Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum kembali seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau harus membayar ini nanti, Naruto," kata Sasuke pada si pirang yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Naruto telah memaksanya datang di acara Kiba yang sudah jelas-jelas ia tidak mau menghadirinya. Tapi Naruto―dengan sikap keras kepalanya―terus saja memohon dengan suara kerasnya, memintanya untuk datang.

"Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan sendirian di sana!"

"Bukankah Kiba itu temanmu?"

"Tapi akan lain rasanya kalau kau tidak ada di sana!" katanya bersikeras.

Sasuke mendengus mengingat percakapan mereka itu. _Dia harus membayar untuk ini, atau aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup._

Mereka memasuki halaman depan rumah Kiba. Suara musik berdentum keras dan mobil-mobil di sekelilingnya, menandakan jika pesta sudah dimulai sedari tadi. Orang tua Kiba tak ada di rumah, dan ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengundang teman-teman sekolah serta senior-senior untuk datang.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang mengikuti suara musik yang semakin lama semakin keras setiap kali mereka melangkah. Mereka melewati satu pasangan yang sedang berciuman di dekat pintu masuk sebelum berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang!" teriak Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto. Bau minuman keras menyeruak dari tubuhnya tapi tidak membuatnya mabuk.

"Aku pasti datang!" sahut Naruto yang lalu bergeser sedikit agar Sasuke bisa berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, para fangirl Sasuke langsung berseru kencang.

"Kau juga datang!" teriak Ino langsung berdiri dari sofa. Ia bermaksud menghampiri Sasuke tapi lalu langkahnya terhenti begitu mengingat sesuatu. Dengan tatapan penuh curiga ia bertanya, "Uh, kalian berdua... datang bersama?"

Para remaja di sekeliling mereka langsung menatap mereka dengan aneh. Ya, sejak insiden 'itu', para fangirl tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Sasuke, terutama Naruto. Meskipun mereka hanya menganggap kejadian 'itu' hanya insiden belaka―Sasuke hanya membantu Naruto untuk menghilangkan cegukannya, tak lebih―tapi Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu jika kejadian itu memiliki sesuatu yang 'lebih' dari yang teman-teman sekolah duga.

"Ng... kami..." Naruto berusaha mencari alasan.

"Aku tidak mau datang karena aku tidak tahu rumah Kiba. Tapi aku pergi ke Naruto dan ia mengantarku ke sini," sahut Sasuke, bohong.

"Narutooo! Kau memang benar-benar teman yang baik!" Ino langsung memeluk si pirang.

15 menit kemudian, pesta sudah benar-benar mencapai puncaknya. Beberapa remaja laki-laki berlarian ke sana-kemari, yang lain membuat taruhan minum bir terbanyak, ruang tamu yang kini diubah menjadi lantai dansa juga tak kalah ramainya. Ke manapun mata memandang, selalu saja ada setiap pasangan yang saling bergulat lidah, bahkan bisa dipastikan, setiap kamar di rumah Kiba, sudah banyak yang mengantri.

Naruto menyesap gelas kedua dari bir yang diberikan Sakura dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia mencari-cari Sasuke tapi tidak menemukan sosok si raven itu di mana-mana. Ia mengangkat bahu. _Aku mau ke toilet_. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung dan menyadari jika minuman beralkohol tidak bisa menjadi temannya.

Di tangga menuju lantai dua, ia melihat lagi sepasang remaja yang dikenalnya sebagai senior, sedang berlomba mendominasi dengan lidah mereka. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjalan ke koridor yang berhubungan langsung dengan toilet. Tapi di tengah koridor, ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil bergeser ke samping, memberikan ruang bagi seseorang yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Kau mabuk."

"Sasuke?" Naruto menengadah untuk menemukan Sasuke menunduk padanya. "Aku mencarimu. Darimana saja? Oh..." Ia memegang kaos Sasuke yang basah di bagian depan. Baunya seperti alkohol.

"Seseorang tanpa sengaja menumpahkannya ke bajuku. Aku harus ke toilet untuk membersihkannya," jelas Sasuke datar.

Naruto menyeringai malas. Ia lalu mengucek-ucek matanya dengan punggung tangan namun Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dari koridor. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Keluar."

"Tapi kita baru saja tiba."

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kita pergi."

"Tidak bisa. Asal tahu saja, sekali para fangirl menyadari kehadiranmu, maka mereka tidak akan berhenti begitu saja."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto cegukan sekali.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dari sini."

Naruto tak bisa berdebat lagi dengannya. Setengah berlari mereka menuruni tangga sambil bergandengan tangan, melewati ruang tamu yang sudah sesak seperti kaleng ikan sarden. Tanpa sengaja mata Naruto beradu dengan mata Shikamaru yang melihatnya dari sudut ruangan. Alis si kepala nanas terangkat melihat mereka tapi dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya entah ke mana, seolah langsung kehilangan rasa ketertarikan pada mereka.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di jalan, menjauhi rumah Kiba.

"Kolam renang," jawab Sasuke.

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Mengajarimu renang."

"Oh." sahut Naruto pendek. "Tapi bukan kolam renang sekolah 'kan? Aku tidak mau kalau kita terkunci lagi di sana."

"Tenang saja. Ayo."

Mereka lalu keluar dari jalan raya, memasuki sesemakan sebelum tiba di jalan setapak. Kedua remaja itu terus saja berjalan hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pagar kawat dengan kolam renang di baliknya. Sasuke berlutut untuk membuka sesemakan dan menemukan sebuah lubang seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa. Ia merangkak masuk dan kurang dari lima detik, ia sudah berada di dalam. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih berada di luar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu ada jalan pintas di sini. Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepatlah." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke. Begitu berada di dalam, ia melihat Sasuke sudah berada di air, berenang sendirian. Pakaian Sasuke diletakkan di bangku tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, teme! Kau bilang ingin mengajariku renang!"

"Turunlah!" seru Sasuke. Kulit pucatnya tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang berwarna kekuningan.

Naruto pun menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, meninggalkan boxer hijaunya. Perlahan ia berjalan ke pinggiran kolam, menyentuh air dengan ujung kakinya. Ia menggigil.

"Masuk ke dalam air, supaya mabukmu hilang," ujar Sasuke yang kini berenang ke pinggir, lalu berdiri di bagian yang dangkal, menunggu si pirang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk ke sini?"

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Tenang saja."

Naruto akhirnya merasa tenang mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan ia pun turun ke dalam kolam. Air kembali beriak saat tubuhnya tenggelam, menyisakan lehernya ke atas.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke. Si pirang mengangguk. "Letakkan tanganmu di sini, lalu gerakkan kakimu untuk pemanasan, begitu juga dengan lenganmu."

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin mengajarku berenang?" tanya Naruto di antara cipratan-cipratan air dari kakinya.

"Kata-katamu tadi di danau..." ujar Sasuke pelan. "... mengingatkanku kalau aku tidak selamanya ada untukmu, Naruto."

"Heh, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja pemanasanmu."

Selama 15 menit Naruto melakukan pemanasan hingga Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti. Dengan bantuan tangan si raven di perutnya, Naruto mencoba menggerakkan kaki dan lengannya sekuat mungkin tapi ia tidak bergerak maju sedikitpun.

"Kau harus mendorongnya, dobe! Jangan gerakkan kakimu tidak tentu arah seperti itu!"

"Aku takut, Sasuke! Ini 'kan dalam!"

"Siapa bilang dalam?" Sasuke lalu melepas tangannya pada perut Naruto, membuat si pirang meluncur ke bawah, tenggelam, dan megap-megap mencari udara. Saat ia menyadari air hanya sampai di batas lehernya, ia menyeringai malu. "Lihat 'kan?"

"Jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Kalau kau tidak serius, aku yang akan menenggelamkanmu!" kata Sasuke sadis.

Setelah berusaha selama setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto sudah mulai bergerak maju, meskipun masih sedikit dan 10 menit kemudian ia sudah bisa mengapung sempurna di kedalaman dua meter.

"Kau cepat belajar. Hebat, Naruto!" puji Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu Naruto.

"Itulah aku!" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya dengan bangga. Ia sedang berada di tengah kolam, di bagian yang terdalam saat mata aquamarine-nya menangkap benda terapung di dekatnya yang tampak seperti benang panjang―oh, bukan―seperti... matanya memicing untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"ULAAAR! SASUKEEE, ADA ULAAAR!" teriaknya kencang sambil berusaha berenang ke pinggir tapi ia terlanjur panik dan tiba-tiba kemampuan berenangnya menghilang begitu saja. "Sa... suke! Tolong ak..." Kalimat Naruto terputus-putus, kepalanya muncul tenggelam di air, kedua kakinya berusaha bergerak dan menendang untuk membuat dirinya tetap terapung, tapi tidak bisa.

"Naru... sial! Jangan panik! Ingat latihanmu!" Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di pinggiran kolam harus kembali turun ke air. Cepat-cepat ia berenang ke tengah untuk menarik Naruto tapi kaki si pirang yang menendang ke segala arah tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda di antara selangkangannya, membuat Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa hingga kakinya tak mampu lagi membawa tubuhnya untuk tetap mengapung di air.

Naruto, yang mengetahui ternyata benda yang dilihatnya tadi hanyalah ular karet biasa, kembali tenang dan mencoba berenang. "Hehe... maaf, Sasuke, ternyata hanya ular karet," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Sasuke?" Ia mencari-cari sosok si raven. Lalu matanya membelalak saat ia memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air dan menemukan Sasuke di dasar kolam. Ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke di dalam air hingga buih-buih keluar dari mulutnya dan menarik tubuh Sasuke keluar.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sasuke yang tampak semakin pucat di pinggiran kolam sebelum melakukan CPR. Ia menekan-nekan dada Sasuke berulang kali, memencet hidungnya dan memberikan nafas bantuan.

"Teme, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Kumohon sadarlah!" Naruto menekan-nekan lagi dada Sasuke hingga ia merasa telah mematahkan tulang rusuknya, kembali memberikan nafas bantuan tapi Sasuke tak kunjung sadar. Lalu Naruto sekali lagi memberikan nafas bantuan dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Tangan Sasuke.

Menahan kepala Naruto agar tak berpindah dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan lirih. Ia bisa merasakan seringai Sasuke di bibirnya.

"Kau mengenai selangkanganku dan itu sakit sekali." Sasuke membuka salah satu matanya untuk menemukan sesuatu tergenang di mata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." Salah satu butir bening dari sudut mata Naruto jatuh di pipi halus Sasuke. "Maafkan aku... ma..."

Naruto tidak akan berhenti mengucapkan dua kata itu hingga Sasuke kembali meremas rambut pirangnya dan membawa turun bibir Naruto ke bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke lalu menggigit lembut bibir bawah Naruto sebelum lidahnya merangsek masuk, memaksa bibir Naruto untuk terbuka. Lidah Sasuke kemudian menjelajah di bagian atas mulutnya, giginya, gusinya. Dia tampak sangat berpengalaman, membuat Naruto kembali merasa pusing dan lupa tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Sasuke..." Dengan terengah-engah ia memanggil nama Sasuke, yang membuat remaja di bawahnya menjadi semakin gila dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke lalu melingkarkan satu lengannya ke punggung Naruto dan yang lain ke leher si pirang sebelum berguling, mengubah posisi mereka. Kini ia berada di atas Naruto dan tak sedetikpun melepas bibirnya. Tangan kanan Naruto kini berada di leher Sasuke. Tangan kirinya memeluk punggung Sasuke.

"Mmm..." Sasuke mengerang pelan sambil meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menurunkannya ke lantai dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Uhn..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. _Aku tidak pernah merasakan ciuman seperti ini... dan pelukan sekuat ini..._

"Naru..." Bibir Sasuke beralih pada rahang lembut Naruto, menjilati tiap tetesan air yang masih menggantung di sana sebelum turun ke lehernya, menghisapnya di mana setiap nadi berdetak.

"Sasu... kau terbakar..." Suara Naruto terdengar seperti gumaman yang tak jelas. Meski tubuh Sasuke selalu terasa dingin, tapi malam ini, ia berbeda. Tubuhnya menjadi panas dan Naruto merasakan setiap pori-pori miliknya sendiri seolah terbakar.

"Hanya... untukmu," gumam Sasuke di antara ciumannya yang semakin liar.

Tangan Sasuke mulai menuruni dada Naruto yang licin karena air sebelum bergerak ke bagian bawah abdomennya. Namun mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dan ia menarik nafas tertahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memegang tangan Sasuke, mencoba menghentikannya, entah kekuatan darimana yang membuatnya sanggup melakukan hal itu di tengah situasi seperti ini. Dengan muram, si pirang memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan duduk di antara paha Sasuke. Mereka terengah-engah dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto bisa menemukan satu kilatan gairah terpancar jelas di mata onyx Sasuke. Ia lalu tertunduk, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke serak. "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa bilang... aku tidak menyukainya tapi... kurasa ini masih terlalu cepat untukku dan-dan aku belum si-siap untuk itu... maafkan aku!" kata Naruto gugup, tak berani menatap remaja di hadapannya. Rasa bersalah semakin melingkupi hatinya saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke di bawahnya.

Sasuke yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, hanya menatap bibir Naruto yang membengkak, ada sedikit luka kecil bekas gigitan pada salah satu sudutnya, sebelum tersenyum dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada dahi Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak marah?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dada Sasuke yang licin dan merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat kuat, sama seperti miliknya.

Sasuke mengusap rambut lembab Naruto dan mengecup pucuk hidung Naruto sekali sebelum menatapnya balik. "Aku akan menunggu, hingga kau siap. Tapi!"

Naruto menunggu lanjutan kalimat si raven dengan khawatir.

"Jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk menghapus ini..." tunjuk Sasuke pada leher Naruto. "... ini, ini, ini, ini, dan juga... ini!"

"Sasuke-teme! Dasar mesum, sialan kau! Kenapa banyak sekali?" Naruto histeris sambil memegangi lehernya yang penuh hickey.

"Supaya mereka tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, Naru-chan."

"Posesif."

"Itu aku."

"Pantat bebek sialan!"

Lalu terdengar suara dari balik pintu masuk, membuat mereka menoleh dan seperti kilat, mereka menegakkan tubuh, mengambil pakaian dan melarikan diri di tempat mereka menyusup masuk. Sambil berlari menjauhi kolam renang umum, mereka tertawa seperti anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran di taman.

Sasuke merasa kesulitan berlari dengan benda yang menggantung tegang di antara kedua pahanya. _Sial! Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika sudah waktunya, akan kubuat Naru-ku menangis dan memohon lagi-lagi-lagi, hahahaha! Tapi kapan?_

Sasuke menengadah menatap langit penuh bintang di atas mereka. Mereka sedang berada di jalanan kompleks menuju rumah Naruto. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah mulai mati namun cahaya dari bulan purnama berwarna kekuningan menerangi setiap langkah mereka. Para cicadas pun terdengar mengiringi mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke, langit malam ini... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan di depannya dengan kepala menengadah. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Bintangnya bersinar," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Yeah, semua bintang bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku juga ingin seperti bintang, bersinar dengan cahayanya sendiri. Jadi jika aku mati suatu hari nanti, orang-orang akan mengingatku dan mengatakan, "Hei, lihatlah bintang yang satu itu! Bersinar sangat terang! Dia pasti bintang Uzumaki Naruto! Mengerti?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang mematung di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Mungkin karena tidak ada lampu jalan di dekat mereka, Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresi aneh yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke. Si raven lalu menyahut, "Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara."

"Oh." Naruto memutar kedsnya kembali dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hei, dobe." Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangan kanannya. Naruto terlihat sedikit terkejut dan merasa malu namun kehangatan seolah menjalar di dadanya seperti sulur dan ia langsung menautkan jemari mereka dan balas menggenggamnya kuat hingga buku-buku jari mereka memutih. Dan debaran jantung itu kembali. Begitu keras sampai-sampai mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka satu sama lain di malam musim panas yang semakin larut.

_Tapi mereka tak peduli._

_Mereka tak peduli hari esok karena mereka benci semua janji._

_Mereka tak peduli hari kemarin karena mereka benci semua kenangan._

_Mereka hanya ingin hari ini saja, saat rasa simpati itu datang. Satu diantara delapan puluh enam ribu empat ratus dalam sedetik seperti mengedip kelopak mata..._

_... aku akan menyukai dirimu..._

**TBC**

* * *

Buat chapter ini, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya nih fic mau dibawa ke mana, sih? Pusing!

Eniwei, lagi musim ujian, nih tapi tanganku rasanya gatal kalo nggak ngetik sehari aja. Jadi pas ada waktu luang, aku ngetiknya dikit-dikit, hehehe!

Thx banget, ya Rei-neechan atas bantuannya untuk chapter kali ini, I owe u one (really, dis time I swear I mean it, my beautiful sis' (You go girl!)).

Kapan nih, mau gabung di fanfic? XD

And seperti biasa, jgn lupa untuk Review ya... aku akan berusaha u/ membalas tiap Review yg masuk.

Thx

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto (hiks)

* * *

I'LL BE YOUR GUARD

(chapter 6)

Naruka yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat adiknya bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pagi masih menunjukkan pukul 6, matahari bahkan belum sempurna terbit. Lalu suara pintu ditutup keras membuatnya sadar dan ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. "Naruto!" serunya. "Buka pintunya!"

"Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa membuka pintu sekarang!" balas Naruto dari dalam.

"Buka pintunya, cepat! Aku tahu kau sedang pura-pura!" Naruka menendang bagian bawah pintu di depannya dengan keras.

"Tidak bisa! Memangnya ada apa, sih kakak memaksa sekali?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, bodoh! Aku lihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di lehermu!"

Naruto, yang sedang bercermin, meneguk ludah. Matanya menatap hickeys di lehernya yang pastinya butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkannya. _Ini semua karena si sialan itu! Tapi Naruka sama mengerikannya dengan Sasuke! Tidak, lebih dari mengerikan! Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Naruto meratap di dalam kamar mandi.

Lalu ia mendengar langkah kaki Naruka menjauhi pintu, membuatnya bernafas lega. Namun langkah kaki itu kembali dan kini terdengar Naruka seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu di lubang kunci. _Sial, dia pasti mengambil kunci cadangan!_ Dengan cepat Naruto mendekati pintu untuk menahannya tapi kunci telah berputar dan Naruka telah mendorongnya, membuat kepala Naruto menghantam pintu dan ia langsung berjongkok di lantai kamar mandi, memegangi dahinya.

Naruka menunduk melihatnya. "Ng? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Sa-salahmu!" ringis Naruto, merasakan benjol di dahinya.

Naruka lalu berjongkok di depannya sambil memperhatikan leher Naruto. Kemudian ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau punya pacar?"

"Kenapa kau harus memukul kepalaku, sih? Apa menghantamku dengan pintu masih belum cukup?" teriak Naruto histeris, berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

Naruka lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. Ia memilin-milin ujung rambut merahnya dan bertanya, "Oh, jadi kau sudah mulai berteriak padaku, ya?"

"E-eh? Bukan begitu maksudku... aku..." Naruto menjatuhkan bokongnya ke lantai, mencoba untuk menghindari tangan Naruka yang setiap saat bisa melayang.

"Nah, kalau begitu..." Naruka memasang senyum termanisnya. "Maukah adikku yang satu ini menceritakannya?"

Si pirang membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Huh, memangnya apa yang harus diceritakan?"

"Awww, wajahmu memerah!" Naruka pun kembali bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ayo, ceritakan padaku! Apa kau begitu menyukainya, ya? Siapa nama gadis yang _tidak beruntung_ itu? Apa dia cantik? Dia tinggal di mana?"

"Gadis... cantik?" Tanpa sadar Naruto bertanya seperti itu membuat Naruka mendadak terdiam.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naruka terduduk lemas di lantai dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga menghantam dinding koridor di luar kamar mandi. Tangan kirinya berada di depan wajahnya, seolah menjadi tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari sesuatu yang menjijikkan. "Ja-jadi dia bukan seorang ga-gadis? A-apa yang terjadi pa-pada adikku yang serampangan dan ti-tidak berguna itu?"

"Hei!" Naruto melotot padanya.

"Oh, Ayah dan Ibu di surga, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa merawat dan menjaga Naru-chan dengan baik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto telah bertindak tidak sopan dengan tidak memperkenalkan pacarnya padaku. Ini semua salahku." Naruka kini berlutut dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Begitu ia membuka mata, ia menatap Naruto dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya. Ia berkata datar, "Kau harus membawa pacarmu ke sini. Kita lihat apa dia pantas untukmu atau tidak setelah menjalani serangkaian tes dariku."

"T-t-t-t-es? Me-memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Gantian Naruto terduduk lemas. _Naruka egois, benar-benar egois!_

"Uh-huh!" Naruka mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Sambil menyusuri koridor menuju tangga, ia berseru, "Waktuku kosong hari Minggu besok!"

Naruto menatap punggung kakaknya dengan ngeri. Kiba, Shika, dan Chouji, saat pertama kali datang ke rumahnya, semuanya menjalani tes dari Naruka apakah mereka pantas berteman dengannya atau tidak. Karena tes-tes itulah, tidak ada lagi yang mau datang ke rumahnya kecuali Kiba yang memang memiliki misi khusus.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah tak tenang.

* * *

Kiba sedang duduk-duduk di beranda halaman belakang rumah Shino. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggoyang kipas kertas untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu melirik Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. Si pirang sedang tertawa melihat Akamaru, anjing milik Kiba, menggonggong pada serangga yang baru saja ditemukan oleh Shino.

"Hei, Naruto, menurutmu Sasuke itu seperti apa?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik hickeys yang kini tampak samar di leher Naruto.

Tawa Naruto langsung menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian sering terlihat bersama. Padahal kita berdua tahu kalau kau dan si Uchiha itu tidak begitu akur," sambung Kiba lagi.

_Crap, apa aku terlalu mudah dibaca?_ Naruto lalu menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "Sasuke itu... dia sebenarnya menyenangkan kalau kau sudah mengenalnya."

"Begitu, ya?" Kiba mengusap-usap dagunya. "Apa itu sebabnya kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung mendelik pada Kiba.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Naruto." Kiba tersenyum penuh rahasia padanya.

"Ka-kau salah! Hubunganku dengan Sasuke ti-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Naruto buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya.

"Uh-huh. Lalu itu apa?" tunjuk Kiba pada leher Naruto dan tanpa sadar si pirang mengangkat tangan untuk menutupinya. "Telat, baka! Kau ini tampak seperti... apa ya, istilahnya... _lovesick-highschool girl_, hahahaha!"

Naruto langsung mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dan memukul Kiba tepat di kepala.

"Sedang membicarakan Sasuke, eh?"

Naruto melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Kiba untuk melihat Shino yang kini berdiri di depan mereka. Rupanya ia sempat mendengar percakapan kedua remaja itu.

Kiba terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, Shino menjawab, "Hati-hati saja berteman dengannya, Naruto."

Mendengarnya, Naruto berdecak. Ia lalu bertanya dengan nada tak suka, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena serangga-seranggaku bilang seperti itu," sahut Shino tanpa beban.

Shino selalu mengatakan jika ia memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan serangga. Kamarnya saja dipenuhi dengan serangga yang dimasukkan ke dalam kurungan dan hampir dipastikan ia memiliki semua jenis serangga. Itulah kenapa ia tak pernah mengijinkan kawan-kawannya untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Kiba ikut menatap Shino dengan aneh lalu bertanya, "Hati-hati bagaimana maksudmu?" Ia bergidik saat melihat seekor serangga berjalan mendekati telinga Shino dan berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum menghilang di balik kaosnya.

Lalu Shino pun menjawab dengan datar, "Seranggaku bilang, suatu hari nanti Naruto akan tahu. Percayalah."

Naruto mengangkat kakinya dari tanah untuk bersila, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan berseru, "Hah! Mana mungkin aku mempercayai serangga-serangga bodohmu itu?"

"Naruto." Shino menatapnya dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Apa kau tahu kalau serangga itu memiliki kepekaan yang lebih tinggi dibanding manusia?" tanya Shino sambil menatap serangga―entah jenisnya apa―yang berjalan meniti telunjuk kanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan yang jelas, serangga tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja," sahut Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Terserah." Shino mengangkat bahunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. "Ayo, Akamaru. Kita mencari serangga lain."

Kiba menatapnya dengan tak berkedip sambil berkata, "Aku tidak percaya kita berteman dengannya."

"Ya," sahut Naruto pendek. Itu karena kata-kata Shino tadi, entah bagaimana, sedang membayangi pikirannya.

"Tapi Naruto... apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu mendukungnya. Asalkan Naruka tersayang..."

_Thwack!_

Naruto langsung mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi kiri si brunet. "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan!"

Lalu suara langkah kaki terdengar dari ruang depan.

"Maaf, ya aku terlambat!" Hinata muncul dari balik pintu dan dadanya langsung berdegup kencang melihat Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba. _Kiba, kau tidak bilang kalau Naruto-kun akan datang! Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Hei, Hina-chan!" teriak Naruto lalu melihat dua kantong yang sepertinya tampak berat di tangan gadis itu. Ia lalu berdiri untuk membantunya. "Sini, aku bantu!"

"Na-Naruto-kun! Tidak usah, a-aku bisa membawanya se-sendiri, kok!"

"Uh, hatiku sakit, Hina-chan! Apa aku begitu buruk hingga kau tidak mau menerima bantuanku?"

Alis Kiba terangkat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. _Kenapa dia sekarang terdengar seperti Lee?_

"Naruto-kun! Bukan seperti i-itu!" Mata _white sapphire_ Hinata langsung menatap Naruto dan wajah mereka kini berjarak sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba gadis rambut panjang itu merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir ke wajahnya, membuatnya sulit bernafas dan iapun jatuh pingsan.

"Oi, oi, Hina-chan!" Kiba langsung menghampiri gadis itu yang tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya, ampun! Dia pasti kelelahan karena membawa semua minuman ini untuk kita! Hei, Hinata, sadarlah!" Naruto berlutut di sebelah gadis itu.

"Padahal kemarin dia bisa. Kenapa sekarang dia pingsan lagi, sih?" gumam Kiba membuat Naruto menatap aneh padanya namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

4 pengunjung wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari lantai dansa berteriak saat melihat Sasuke mendarat dengan punggung di atas meja mereka. Seperti mengedipkan mata, seorang pria bertubuh gemuk langsung mendaratkan tinjunya ke rahang Sasuke lalu berkata sambil menggenggam wajah Sasuke yang tampak begitu kecil di tangannya, "Sekali lagi kau menggoda pacarku, kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi!"

Sasuke mengulum darah di dalam mulutnya dan meludahkannya ke wajah pria itu, membuatnya mendapat hadiah siku di perut. Pria itu lalu melepas leher kemeja Sasuke dan seketika remaja itu meluncur ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Salah satu wanita di lantai dansa menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hentikan! Jangan mengacau lagi di barku!" Temari mendorong tubuh gemuk di depannya dan berusaha menyuruhnya pergi.

"Beritahu anak itu untuk tidak mengganggu pacarku lagi!" Pria itu berlalu dengan mendengus keras padanya. Temari hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum berlutut di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Ini, kau bisa memakai saputanganku." Ia lalu mengusap darah di pelipis Sasuke. Remaja itu kemudian memegang tangan Temari.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sasuke meraih saputangan Temari, membuat wanita itu merona merah. Ia lalu bangkit untuk melihat para pengunjung yang berkumpul karena perkelahian tadi kini membubarkan diri. Satu-persatu mereka telah kembali ke lantai dansa.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau tidak menggoda pacarnya. Kenapa kau tidak melawannya saja?" Temari mengikuti Sasuke hingga ke meja bar.

"Aku tidak mau ada masalah," sahutnya singkat sambil mengompres wajahnya dengan es batu dan meneguk segelas Domi-nation.

"Sasuke..." Temari menatapnya iba. Sasuke adalah salah satu pegawai paruh-waktu di klub malam miliknya. Dan pria yang menghajarnya tadi merupakan anggota geng yang cukup berpengaruh di distrik Lampu Merah Konoha, tempat lokalisasi bar dan rumah bordir. Mengacau dengannya, sama saja dengan cicak melawan buaya. Dan hal itu sungguh, sungguh, _sungguh_ sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Mungkin kau harus mengoperasi wajahmu," kata Kankuro, rekan sekerja Sasuke sambil tertawa. Ia lalu memberikan segelas Illusion pada wanita berambut pirang kotor yang tak mengalihkan matanya dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus seperti biasa sebelum beralih pada Temari dan berkata pelan, "Kuharap kau tidak memecatku karena hal ini."

Temari tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Mana mungkin aku memecatmu? Kau itu adalah keberuntungan. Lihat saja klub ini. Sejak kedatanganmu, klub ini selalu saja ramai. Sini." Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan agar anak itu mendekat kemudian menempelkan plester di pelipis Sasuke lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kau kerja di bar saja dengan Gaara? Jadi kau tidak perlu berkeliling dengan para gadis yang seolah jantung mereka akan melompat keluar saat melihatmu."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kankuro sambil melirik remaja rambut merah yang sedang melayani para pengunjung tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Siapapun yang kerja di klub Temari pasti tahu jika Sasuke dan Gaara memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik.

"Ya, mau apa lagi? Hanya itu cara terbaik saat ini," sahut Temari lalu beralih pada Sasuke dan bertanya lagi, "Sasuke, kau mau 'kan? Tapi tidak masalah kalau kau belum bisa untuk malam ini."

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban si raven sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Kurasa itu artinya 'ya'." Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat punggung Sasuke menjauhi mereka.

TBC

* * *

Song: You're My Star by Stereophonic

Sori, chap kali ini pendek. Tapi kuharap kalian senang membacanya.

Keep Review!

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

Read n Enjoy

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(chapter 7)**

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng saat melihat Naruto memasuki setiap toko yang mereka lewati. Remaja pirang itu terus saja berteriak tak jelas saat menemukan benda-benda yang tampak asing di matanya, terutama saat mereka berada di toko cinderamata. Sejam kemudian, anak itupun kembali tenang. Sasuke lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menikmati es krim vanila. Anak itu, dilihat dari sudut manapun, tetap saja terlihat lucu. Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa bisa orang seperti Naruto itu terlahir ke dunia. Kemudian Naruto menoleh padanya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eeeek, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ngiler ya, lihat aku makan es krim? 'Kan tadi sudah kubilang, belikan juga untuk dirimu! Kau ini memang selalu saja merepotkan! Tapi, kenapa aku mau jalan denganmu ya? Haaaah, menyebalkan sekali... ng?"

Suara Naruto yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga langsung menghilang saat Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap sisa es krim di sudut bibir si pirang dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke lalu membawa ibu jarinya itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan menjilatinya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali."

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Selama beberapa menit ia terdiam sambil menghabiskan es krimnya namun sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terus berjalan dengan ekspresi datar. Ia lalu menatap orang-orang, beberapa di antaranya adalah pasangan dan saling bergandengan tangan. Bibir Naruto langsung monyong. Ia juga ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan itu. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Jika mereka bergandengan tangan, orang-orang pasti akan menertawai atau mencemooh mereka. _Aargh, kenapa hal ini menjadi begitu sulit? Hei, Sasuke, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

"Huwaaaah! Teme, ayo kita ke sana!" Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke memasuki sebuah bangunan. Si raven sempat melirik papan namanya. Terapi Gararufa. Tak berapa lama, mereka duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kolam dengan kaki masing-masing terendam di air yang mencapai betis. Ikan-ikan gararufa yang mungil mengerubuti kaki Naruto, membuat si pirang tertawa. "Aku baru pertama kali merasakannya. Rasanya geli, tapi menyegarkan!"

Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat kaki Naruto. "Tch, kakimu pasti banyak kulit matinya. Ikan-ikan itu pasti kenyang."

"Ne, teme, kenapa tidak ada satupun ikan di kakimu?" Naruto ikut menunduk pada kaki Sasuke.

"Aku selalu merawat kakiku, asal tahu saja."

"Hooooh, kau ini seperti perempuan saja!" Naruto membalikkan kata-kata itu pada Sasuke yang mendengus. Lalu si pirang kembali berseru, "Saskeik, Saskeik, sini! Lihat ikan yang di sana itu, mirip sekali denganmu!"

_Saskeik? Mirip ikan? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?_ Tapi karena penasaran, Sasuke pun menunduk untuk melihat ikan yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Lalu... _chu_. Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya sekilas di sudut kanan bibir Sasuke membuat si raven langsung menatapnya tajam. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah seringai khas Naruto: kedua bibir yang tertarik lebar ke samping, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan tersusun rapi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Dan di tempat umum? Kalau orang-orang melihat kita..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah setiap orang yang duduk-duduk menikmati gararufa di kaki mereka. Tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto nyengir sambil berkata, "Aku ingin melakukannya."

_Anak ini!_

Naruto lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak si raven. Sasuke yang kegerahan lalu mengangkat kepala Naruto agar berpindah tempat.

"Tunggu dulu, dobe!" Suara Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan datar, kini berubah gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang tampang idiotnya.

"Kenapa katamu? Akan buruk jika orang-orang melihat kita!"

"Tidak satupun dari mereka memperhatikan kita."

"Sudah kubilang, mereka akan tahu kalau kita sedang kencan!" Sasuke merendahkan nada suaranya, meski kemarahan masih tersirat di dalamnya.

"Kita memang sedang kencan 'kan? Lalu masalahnya di mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar menahan marah yang kini hampir membuncah. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan menemukan rambut berwarna merah jambu dan pirang sedang melintas di luar. Buru-buru Sasuke mengangkat kakinya dari air, menarik tangan Naruto yang terheran-heran melihatnya untuk segera keluar. Namun karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke serta lantai yang licin, akhirnya Naruto terpeleset dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam dangkal di bawah mereka. Tangannya sempat menggapai mencari pegangan―kaos Sasuke―membuat si raven ikut terbawa ke air.

Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang di kolam, hanya memutar kedua bola mata onyx-nya sedangkan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya, meringis menahan sakit karena lututnya sempat berbenturan dengan pinggiran kolam. Mereka berdua basah kuyup dan orang-orang menertawai mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA IKAN-IKANKU?" Seorang pria bertubuh gempal menyeruak masuk untuk melihat kekacauan tersebut. Ia melompat ke dalam kolam, memeriksa beberapa ikan gararufa yang mati karena tertindih oleh tubuh kedua remaja itu. "Ikan-ikanku... kalian harus ganti rugi!" Pemilik tempat terapi itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

"Pheew, hampir saja!" kata Naruto saat mereka sudah menjauh dari tempat terapi ikan tersebut sambil memasang sepatunya ke kakinya. "Tapi aku kasihan sama ikan-ikan mungil itu!"

"Semua karena kamu 'kan?" desis Sasuke. Ia merasa sulit bergerak karena jins-nya terasa berat oleh air.

"Eh, kenapa aku? Kau 'kan yang duluan menarik tanganku!"

"Kau yang pakai acara terpeleset segala!" Sasuke mengarahkan tatapan kematiannya pada Naruto yang balas menatapnya.

"Mana aku tahu? Lantainya 'kan licin!" balas Naruto kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyalahkannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus menarikku, hah?"

"Kau yang ada di dekatku!"

"Naruto... kau ini!"

"Ehm, kakak... ciumannya kapan? Kok lama tsekali?"

Kedua remaja itu menunduk dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan sekitar lima tahun, menengadah menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah sambil menjilati lolipop merah jambu ukuran jumbo. Saat itu Sasuke langsung sadar, betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, sampai-sampai anak itu mengira mereka akan berciuman. Rupanya anak kecil itu tak tahu jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kalian pacalan 'kan? Kalian beldua... tsepelti dua paman yang tadi aku lihat di tsana." Anak itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke belakang. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti telunjuk anak itu dan melihat dua pria yang tak asing sedang berjalan bersebelahan. Bagi sebagian orang, mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja, tapi bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka tahu ada yang tak beres di antara mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

Si raven dan si pirang lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang terdekat dengan mereka dengan mata tak lepas dari kedua guru itu.

"Dobe, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

"Ya, Kaka-sensei dan Iruka-sensei... mereka berdua..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Naruto.

Lalu anak kecil itu menarik-narik kaos Naruto yang masih basah. "Kakak..." Tapi si pirang tampak tak peduli karena ia masih sibuk memata-matai Iruka. _Awas kau, Kakashi! Kalau kau menyakiti Iruka-sensei, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!_ Anak kecil itu kembali menarik kaos Naruto. "Kakak..."

"APA?" Naruto yang merasa kesal diganggu, berseru pada anak itu. Alhasil, gadis kecil itu langsung menangis keras, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Huwaaaaa..."

"Bodoh!" decak Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang panik sebelum berjongkok untuk menenangkan anak itu. "Idiot itu..." Sasuke mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Naruto. "... memang seperti itu. Kasar, serampangan dan tak tahu aturan. Jadi jangan sekali-kali mendekatinya, mengerti?"

"Hei!" Naruto tak terima dikatakan seperti itu. "Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat ada hal-hal baik darimu," ujar Sasuke datar. Ekspresinya kembali seperti biasanya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah tampan itu. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berjongkok dan bertanya pada anak di depan mereka dengan memasang senyum hangatnya. "Gadis kecil, kenapa kau sendirian? Di mana ibumu?"

"Hiks-kakak tidak akan-hiks-memalahiku lagi 'kan?"

"Iya, maafkan kakak!" Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Hm," angguk anak kecil itu. "Namaku Moe. Tsebenalnya, aku tsedang mencali ibuku. Tadi kami telpitsah di toko, aku takut ibuku teltsetsat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang..."

Alis Naruto terangkat mendengar penjelasannya. _Bukankah kamu yang tersesat? Anak kecil jaman sekarang memang ada-ada saja._ Si pirang lalu berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Yosh, kita akan mencari ibumu!"

"Benalkah?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm. Serahkan saja padaku!" Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil memasang seringai khasnya.

Selama setengah jam mereka berkeliling mencari ibu Moe. Selama itu pula, Moe bertanya banyak hal. Kenapa baju kalian basah? Kenapa kak Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum? Kenapa kak Naruto suaranya besar sekali? Kenapa begini? Kenapa begitu? Dan kedua remaja itupun kewalahan menghadapinya. Lalu Moe mulai mengeluhkan kakinya yang pegal karena terlalu lama berjalan, hingga Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke pundaknya dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Pegangan yang erat, ya!" ujar Sasuke pada Moe yang tersenyum di atasnya sambil menggenggam rambut pantat bebek miliknya. Tapi Sasuke tak berada dalam posisi mengeluh. Mereka harus menemukan ibu Moe sebelum malam yang sebentar lagi menjelang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menggendong Moe. Kehangatan tergambar jelas di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin. Beberapa kali ia menemukan si raven tersenyum saat Moe berkomentar mengenai segala sesuatu atau meringis kesakitan saat Moe menarik rambutnya. Naruto tidak menyangka, Sasuke bisa sedemikian kaya ekspresi jika bersama anak kecil.

"Waah, pemandangan dali atats tsini bagus tsekali!" seru Moe kegirangan.

"Hei, ide yang bagus, Moe!" sahut Naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Dari atas sana, apa kau bisa menemukan ibumu?"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang cerdas sekali lagi.

"Kulatsa bitsa!"

Dan benar. 15 menit kemudian, Moe melihat ibunya di antara kerumunan lalu berteriak memanggilnya.

"Moe!" Ibu Moe berlari ke arah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke menurunkan Moe dari pundaknya dan gadis kecil itupun menyambut ibunya yang sesenggukan lalu memeluknya. "Maafkan ibu, sayang! Ibu terlalu sibuk dengan baju-baju itu sampai-sampai melupakanmu!"

"Ibu jangan pelgi lagi, ya! Aku 'kan kelepotan kalau ibu teltsetsat lagi!" Moe menggembungkan pipinya membuat ibunya tertawa sebelum melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ya atas bantuannya! Maaf telah merepotkan!" Ibu Moe membungkuk lalu merogoh tasnya dan memberikan dua lembar kertas pada mereka. "Ini tiket makan gratis di restoran milikku. Namanya Moe-Moe Restoran. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Mampirlah kalau ada waktu dan jangan lupa bawa tiket itu."

"Tapi..." Sasuke ingin menolaknya tapi Naruto keburu menyambar dua lembar tiket itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya! Kami pasti mampir ke sana, pasti!" kata Naruto sumringah.

Ibu Moe hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Kau ini, bisa jaga sikap atau tidak, sih?" tanya Sasuke ketus begitu Moe dan ibunya tak terlihat lagi.

"Heh, yang namanya rejeki jangan ditolak, Sasuke. Kau ini sok jual mahal sekali!" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menyimpan lembaran-lembaran tiket itu ke saku celananya dan tertegun. "Hei, pakaianku sudah kering."

Sasuke memegang kaosnya sendiri. "Kurasa matahari musim panas mengeringkannya."

"Tapi..." Naruto mencium kaosnya dan mengerang jijik, "... eeuuy, bau amis! Kurasa aku harus menggosok badanku berkali-kali untuk menghilangkannya, hahaha!"

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kota, memasuki lingkungan yang lebih tenang. Saat itu malam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh dan bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan seperti glitter yang semakin lama semakin berkilauan. Di sisi kanan, aliran sungai Meguro serta para cicadas menemani langkah-langkah sunyi mereka.

"Aku mau turun," kata Naruto saat melihat anak tangga dan menuruninya menuju lapangan tempat anak-anak biasa bermain bola di bawah mereka. Tak berapa lama, ia sampai di jembatan kecil yang tak begitu panjang lalu memanggil Sasuke, "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Hn." Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap saja mengikuti Naruto yang telah duduk dengan santainya di tepi jembatan.

Naruto lalu bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dan berseru pelan, "Haaah, musim panas kali ini sangat panas! Oh, ya aku baru ingat! Datanglah ke rumahku besok!"

"Untuk apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada kakakku!"

Sasuke menatap aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah mereka. "Secepat itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Oh, kau malu ya, bertemu kakakku? Tenang saja, dia baik kok! Dia cuma sedikit... kasar, tapi daripada itu dia wanita yang lembut, percayalah!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pelan, sepasang mata onyx-nya masih menatap ke bawah.

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah 'kan?" seringai Naruto sebelum melempar pandangannya ke arah sungai yang terbentang tak begitu lebar di hadapan mereka. "Ano, Sasuke, aku ingin tanya satu hal... apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Tengkukmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung memegang bagian belakang lehernya.

"Tengkukmu. Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Menurutku, tengkukmu itu sangat menarik."

Naruto harus bersyukur karena cahaya di sekitar mereka sangat minim, jadi Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti udang rebus. Ia hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana atas jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya dari awal..."

"..."

"Kau itu sebenarnya cukup populer."

Naruto langsung mendelik pada si raven. "Huh? Jangan bodoh!"

"Itu benar. Tubuhmu yang kecil dan kau selalu berlari ke sana-kemari serta wajah bodohmu itu... orang-orang selalu memperhatikanmu..." Sasuke tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan mulut menganga dan wajah yang semakin memerah. Ia terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Kau tahu..." Sasuke terbatuk. "... saat kau ada di apartemenku, aku merasa sangat gugup." Sasuke membekap mulutnya lagi. "Aku serius. Bahkan tanganku pun bergetar."

Si pirang menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilauan. Lalu ia mengalihkan matanya dan berkata dengan gugup, "Kata-katamu barusan... membuatku ge-gemetaran."

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Naruto, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi siang. Ibu jarinya berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa detik dan tak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tapi mata Sasuke terus menatap Naruto, seolah bisa menembus pikirannya. Kemudian ia bergerak untuk mencium bibir Naruto.

Terkejut, Naruto meremas kaos Sasuke agar melepaskan bibirnya sebelum memperhatikan si raven dengan berbagai banyak pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya. Lalu ia tak peduli. Naruto kembali menarik kaos biru itu agar Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya dan balik mencium si raven. Kedua tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, semakin merapatkan bibirnya dengan ciuman yang semakin memanas, seperti udara musim panas yang berputar di sekeliling mereka. Angin kembali bertiup, mengusir udara panas dan membuat dedaunan berdesir perlahan. Tapi tidak dengan aliran darah mereka yang berdesir semakin kencang, seperti sungai Meguro yang mengalir di bawah mereka.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, memisahkan ciuman mereka sebelum memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Napas mereka memburu. Sasuke pun memeluk erat tubuh kecil Naruto. Meski bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi kali ini, entah kenapa, mereka berdua menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Namun mereka tetap berpelukan selama hampir dua jam. Bagi Naruto, rasanya seperti pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi. Ia pernah merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi... ia langsung sadar, Sasuke selalu terlihat sangat jauh untuknya.

Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke pundak Sasuke dan membisikkan dua kata:

"Aku menyukaimu."

_Saat kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa bisa pergi sejauh yang kuinginkan. Aku tak lagi memiliki keberanian untuk sedekat seperti yang kita lakukan hari ini. Dan karena itu, aku merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Jadi, sekarang aku berpikir aku bisa pergi ke mana saja. Dan jika aku pergi ke mana saja yang kuinginkan, kita bisa bersama selamanya 'kan?_

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat bintang jatuh di balik punggung Sasuke. Ia langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengucap sesuatu. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..._

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, tidak ada apa-apa!" Lalu Naruto tertawa tak jelas, membuat Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kubilang, tidak ada apa-apa!" Tawa Naruto semakin melebar saat ia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka dengan kuat.

_Mulai saat ini, kami berdua akan melihat langit yang sama. Hari ini, di usiaku yang 16 tahun, aku telah jatuh cinta dan mengucapkan satu keinginan terkuatku demi masa depan yang tak terbatas._

* * *

Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya di ruang tengah saat Naruka masuk dan bertanya, "Pacarmu jadi datang 'kan?"

Tanpa mengangkat wajah dari buku, Naruto menjawab, "Aku sudah memberitahunya."

"Kira-kira jam berapa dia datang?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu." Lalu tangan Naruka kembali mendarat di kepalanya. "Aargh, memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa kau harus selalu memukul kepalaku, sih?"

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Apa kau mau mempersulit keadaan?" tanya Naruka sambil menatap tajam adiknya itu.

"Kau yang mempersulit keadaan! Tes-tes itu... hah! Mana ada yang seperti itu? Kenapa sih, kau harus selalu mengetes setiap orang yang akan menjadi temanku? Aku ini sudah besar, sudah bisa melihat mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk! Lagipula bukan urusanmu aku mau berteman dengan siapapun yang kuinginkan!"

Begitu selesai mengatakannya, napas Naruto ngos-ngosan. Ia merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Naruka padanya selama ini.

Lalu Naruka pun berkata pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, "Aku... memang bukan kakak yang baik, ya?"

Naruto tertegun.

Naruka mengangkat wajah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bibirnya menyeringai seperti Naruto. "Tapi, meskipun aku bukan kakak yang baik, aku tetap menyayangimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu. Itu adalah janjiku!"

Naruto langsung berdiri menghampiri Naruka dan memeluknya erat. Si pirang terisak di pundak gadis rambut merah itu sambil berkata dengan sesenggukan, "Maafkan aku! Selama ini aku telah merepotkanmu!"

"Hei, Naru... apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruka menarik tubuh adiknya dan melihat wajahnya yang banjir air mata. Sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Naruka berdecak, "Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah."

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Jangan bilang lagi kau bukan kakak yang baik! Bagiku, kau adalah kakak terbaik di dunia!"

Naruka mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan tertawa. Ia lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Naruto dan kembali berkata, "Aku mau ke toilet. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, ya?"

"Hm!" angguk Naruto.

Naruka keluar dari ruang tengah dan menyusuri koridor menuju toilet. Senyum masih tersungging di bibir mungilnya dan begitu ia menutup pintu dari dalam, ia langsung merosot di lantai toilet. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, mencegah suaranya agar tidak keluar akibat tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

* * *

Sudah empat hari ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif. Naruto mengetahuinya saat akan menghubunginya agar ia datang ke rumah untuk bertemu Naruka. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah datang. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto selalu menghubunginya dan hasil yang didapatnya sama saja. _Mungkin ponselnya dicuri... ah, itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang ceroboh._ Naruto menghela napas panjang setiap kali Naruka mencibir mengenai Sasuke yang tidak menepati janji. Naruto kemudian teringat percakapan mereka saat berada di jembatan sungai Meguro. _Wajah Sasuke memang terlihat aneh saat aku memberitahunya untuk datang ke rumah. Apa dia takut ya? Ah, tidak, Sasuke bukan orang pengecut. Atau mungkin... sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?_

Naruto lalu memakai kaos biru muda dengan gambar naga di depannya, celana baggy biru kusam serta topi coklat muda sebelum keluar dari rumah setelah meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas untuk Naruka. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto mengenali gang tempat ia dipukuli beberapa minggu lalu oleh para preman. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya bergidik tapi ia harus memiliki keberanian agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Matanya lalu menangkap sosok tak asing berdiri di depan pagar kawat. _Preman-preman itu!_ Buru-buru Naruto pergi dan tak menoleh lagi.

Lima menit kemudian ia tiba di apartemen Sasuke dan segera ke lantai lima. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung mengetuk pintu flat si raven. Tak ada jawaban. Naruto mengetuknya sekali lagi namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Teme! Ini aku, Naruto! Apa kau di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya!"

Naruto mulai terlihat tak sabar. Rasanya ia ingin menendang pintu di depannya dan menghambur masuk untuk membangunkan Sasuke yang mungkin sedang tertidur pulas hingga tak mendengar panggilannya.

Lalu pintu di sebelah flat Sasuke terbuka dan seorang wanita sekitar 35 tahun muncul sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau mencari Sasuke? Apa kau temannya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tahu ia di mana? Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif."

"Aku tidak tahu ia ke mana tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya keluar dengan ransel. Mungkin ia pergi berlibur."

"Ia tidak bilang sesuatu atau meninggalkan pesan?"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke itu orang yang tertutup. Dia tidak banyak bicara dengan para penghuni di sini. Maaf ya?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah kemudian membungkuk. "Aarigatou. Maaf telah merepotkan!" Dan melangkah gontai keluar dari gedung apartemen kusam itu sambil menarik napas panjang, merasa kecewa karena usahanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia lalu kembali ke kota dan duduk di salah satu kedai untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Naruto?" Seseorang berkepala nanas menyapanya.

"Shika?" Naruto menyimpan kertas itu ke sakunya sebelum mengangkat wajah dan melihat Shikamaru sedang jalan berdua bersama Neji. Ia mengangguk pelan pada sang ketua. "Neji-senpai."

Kedua remaja itu menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kursi di dekat mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru. Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kami sudah tahu, Naruto. Kau dan Sasuke..." Si kepala nanas mengangkat kelingkingnya pada si pirang.

"Hn. Asal para gadis di sekolah kita tidak mengetahuinya saja," sahut Neji pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang tampak tak bersemangat hari itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menghela napas dan menyahut, "Sasuke... menghilang."

Shikamaru tersentak dari duduknya. "Menghilang? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sudah empat hari ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku sudah ke apartemennya dan dia tidak ada di sana. Tetangganya melihat kalau Sasuke memang pergi beberapa hari lalu tapi tidak bilang akan ke mana," jelas Naruto.

"Pantas saja," kata Neji sambil mengusap-usap dagunya saat mengingat kalau ia juga menghubungi ponsel si raven. "Atau mungkin ia sedang berlibur?"

"Dia pasti memberitahuku," sahut Naruto kering.

"Sepertinya Sasuke butuh sedikit privasi," timpal Shikamaru malas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. "Dia itu tipe orang yang pendiam dan memendam perasaan. Meski hubungan kalian sudah dekat, ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk memberitahukan segalanya padamu. Tch, itulah kenapa aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Itu benar," sahut Neji. "Meski kami bersama di Senat, kadang-kadang aku masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia merasa bodoh sekali, merasa yakin jika Sasuke pasti memberitahunya ke mana ia akan pergi atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan namun di saat bersamaan, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja merasa asing. Pikiran itu membuat dada Naruto menjadi sesak, seolah terhimpit batu seberat satu ton, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Hei, tenang saja." Suara Neji mengejutkannya. "Kita pasti menemukannya."

"Ya, mungkin dia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Mencari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah perkara gampang mengingat dia mudah dikenali," sambung Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

**TBC**

* * *

_Ke manakah Sasuke pergi?  
_

_Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!_

Thx buat yg udah baca dan jangan bosan u/ Review

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait! (itu juga klo ada yg nunggu fic ini... heeeh)

**I do not own Naruto**

Read n Enjoy

* * *

**I'LL BE YOUR GUARD**

**(chapter 8)**

Sakura menatap teman pirangnya itu dengan tajam. Dahinya yang lebar tampak berkerut keras, rahangnya bergemeratak. Ia sepertinya ingin mengucap sesuatu, mungkin makian tapi entah bagaimana, kata-kata itu berhenti di ujung lidahnya. Jadi ia melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala si pirang dan berujar pelan, "Baka!"

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis dan berkata, "Kenapa, sih semua orang suka sekali memukul kepalaku?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Naruto!" sahut Sakura. "Kenapa kau harus menyelesaikan semua masalahmu sendiri, sih?"

"Aku..." Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah. Hari ini tanpa ijin ia pergi dari rumah padahal demamnya belum juga turun. Sakura yang datang untuk menjaganya selama Naruka pergi bekerja, dibuatnya kalang-kabut. Untung saja Shino melihat Naruto berdiri sendirian di pinggir sungai Meguro lalu membawanya pulang. Si pirang lalu menarik nafas panjang dan berkata, "... tidak bisa tinggal diam dan menunggu begitu saja."

Sakura mendengus. "Shika dan Neji 'kan sudah bilang kalau mereka akan membantumu. Kiba dan Chouji juga! Jadi, tenanglah Naruto. Mereka pasti akan menemukan Sasuke!"

Kepala Naruto masih menggantung saat ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku dan Sasuke..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Itu sudah yang ke 388 kalinya kau mengatakannya! Kau pikir aku masih marah padamu?" Sakura berdecak. Ia marah pada awalnya tapi hal itu justru akan menguras tenaganya. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Sasuke yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku hanya tidak suka mengetahuinya dari orang lain, Naruto. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat?"

"Nannii? Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak ingin membunuhku?" seru Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi!" Sakura berdecak pelan dan melihat temannya itu menyeringai seperti biasa. Sakura lalu bertanya, "Jadi, kau dan Sasuke, err... apa kalian sudah berciuman? Maksudku, selain ciuman saat musim panas kemarin itu."

"Yeah," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Di pesta Kiba, kami berdua..."

"Stop. Itu sudah cukup," kata Sakura yang sebenarnya masih tak rela untuk menitipkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi, hei, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi miliknya seorang? Ia lalu mendesah panjang dan berkata, "Lain kali, aku tidak ingin ada rahasia lagi di antara kita, oke?"

Naruto tertawa menyambut jari kelingking Sakura lalu menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri di sana. Si pirang lalu memegang dahinya dengan punggung tangan dan berkata, "Kurasa panasku sudah turun. Aku bisa keluar sekarang 'kan?"

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Sakura cepat. "Neesan menyuruhku menjagamu agar tidak ke mana-mana!"

"Tapi Sakura-chan..." Naruto mencoba untuk protes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Uh, kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ibumu!" dengus Naruto sambil melipat tangannya ke dada setelah memperbaiki selimutnya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke samping untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan gerimis yang turun menandakan musim panas akan berakhir sebentar lagi dan semester baru akan dimulai. Ia mendengar Sakura masuk ke toilet dan Naruto pun menarik nafas panjang.

Sudah 3 minggu Sasuke tak ada kabar. Fotonya sudah disebarkan di seluruh kota Konoha namun belum ada satupun laporan yang masuk mengenai keberadaannya. Dua hari yang lalu, Shino bilang padanya jika Sasuke pergi dengan keinginannya sendiri, maka dia juga akan pulang dengan keinginannya sendiri. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Sasuke memberitahunya alasan kenapa ia harus pergi―meski itu hanya lewat telepon. Jika seperti ini, Naruto akan selalu berada dalam keadaan bertanya-tanya yang tak akan mampu ia temukan jawabannya.

Naruto begitu terombang-ambing dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Lee dan Hinata datang mengunjunginya. Saat Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menyapa mereka berdua, Naruto pun tersentak.

"Lee, Hinata-chan!"

"Kami datang, Naruto!" jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan keranjang buah-buahan yang tadi dibelinya sebelum menemui Naruto. Ia lalu melirik Lee yang sibuk dengan Sakura. "Lee, kau ke sini ingin mengunjungi Naruto atau Sakura?"

"Dua-duanya!" seru Lee riang.

"Eeuuy, alis tebal! Menjauhlah dariku!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Lee yang seperti lem pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Naruto 'kan sudah jadi milik Sasuke-senpai!"

Melihat mereka, Naruto terkikik. Dua minggu berada di rumah sungguh membosankan. Apalagi bersama Sakura―bukannya merawat malah memukul kepalanya tiap saat. Teman-teman yang datang mengunjunginya-lah yang selalu menghiburnya. Iruka serta Kakashi juga datang ke rumahnya dan menasihatinya mengenai banyak hal. Lalu senyum di wajahnya memudar dengan cepat saat menyadari sesuatu yang hilang...

Hinata mendapati wajah Naruto murung seketika. Ia lalu meraih sebuah apel dan berkata, "Naruto, aku kupaskan, ya?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Dalam diam Hinata mulai memainkan pisau mungil di tangannya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan pada Naruto tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, lebih baik ia menahan diri. Mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, ia sudah tahu. Bukan mendengarnya dari siapapun tapi ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke dan Naruto, tanpa sengaja dilihatnya berciuman di pinggiran sungai Meguro. Ia langsung menceritakan hal ini pada Neji, sepupunya, dan akhirnya si brunet itu memberitahu semuanya. Yang membuatnya semakin heran, ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya―Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino―sudah lebih dulu tahu.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dan terkejut melihat telunjuk gadis bermata safir putih itu berdarah. "Hi-Hina-chan! Jarimu berdarah!" Si pirang lalu menarik tangan gadis itu dan membersihkan darahnya dengan tisu yang ia temukan di atas bufet. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih, sampai-sampai tidak sadar mengiris tangan sendiri!"

Sakura yang melihat mereka lalu menarik tangan Lee keluar dari kamar. Si alis tebal pun melompat kegirangan. "Kita mau ke mana, Sakura? Kencan?" tanya Lee saat diseret pasrah oleh si pinky.

"Tidak ke mana-mana!" jawab Sakura ketus. "Hinata dan Naruto... kurasa sesekali mereka harus diberi privasi!"

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua harus punya privasi juga!" Lee bertepuk tangan sekali membuat Sakura menggeram kesal lalu menarik si alis tebal menuju lantai satu rumah Naruto.

Tangan Hinata berubah dingin saat Naruto menyentuhnya kemudian menempelkan band-aid di ujung jarinya yang luka. Dalam hati ia berharap untuk tidak pingsan kali ini.

"Hina-chan, wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku..." Hinata menggeleng keras. Saat Naruto akan menarik tangannya kembali, Hinata menahannya, menggenggamnya kuat di telapak tangannya.

"Hinata... apa yang..."

Hinata yang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya lalu berujar lirih, "Aku... mungkin kau akan menganggapku egois. Dulu aku selalu menangis dan menyerah dalam menghadapi semua masalahku. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum dan menjalani semuanya, membuatku sadar bahwa hidup tidak hanya untuk bersedih..." Gadis itu kemudian teringat percakapannya dengan Sakura dua hari lalu mengenai keadaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan di sampingmu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin... bersamamu karena senyummu, telah mengubahku. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu, meski Sasuke sekalipun..."

"..."

"Aku... aku menyayangimu!" Hinata menatap langsung pada mata biru Naruto. Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya dan menunggu jawaban Naruto. Dadanya berdetak kencang saat Naruto mengubah posisi tangan mereka dan balik menggenggamnya.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu padaku," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik tangannya, meletakkannya di atas pahanya dan menatapnya. "Tapi Hinata... tangan ini... telah menjadi milik Sasuke. Kami tertawa bersama, kami bertengkar, dan sebelum kami menyadarinya, kami menjadi tak terpisahkan..."

"Naruto..."

"Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti kembali! Dan Hinata, terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku!"

Hinata lalu mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengalir turun. Inilah yang ia sukai dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tetap tersenyum. Ia lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Dia pasti kembali. Pasti."

* * *

Musim panas telah berakhir. Musim gugur di minggu pertama kehadirannya membuat semester baru tampaknya malas dijalani oleh para siswa, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia datang ke sekolah tiap hari, mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, mengalahkan setiap lawannya di klub karate―yeah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk klub tersebut. Setiap jam istirahat, ia akan mengunjungi Iruka dan bertanya banyak hal. Di lain waktu, ia terlihat berbincang dengan Kakashi.

Neji, yang sedang makan siang bersama anggota Senat di kantin, membuka percakapan, "Tidak ada hal menarik beberapa hari ini."

"Yeah," sahut Sai. "Aku jadi merindukan Naruto yang dulu."

Shikamaru berdecak, mengundang perhatian teman-temannya. "Lihat saja, tidak lama lagi, anak itu pasti bertingkah." Dan memang benar. Dari tengah ruangan, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dan alat-alat makan yang jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Sasuke bukan orang seperti itu!" teriak Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Ow, sepertinya ada yang membahas tentang Sasuke lagi. Kupikir ia sudah melupakannya," ujar Sai sambil melihat ke arah kerumunan.

Shikamaru, yang melihat Chouji di antara mereka kemudian mendekatinya. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Anak dari kelas sebelah menghina Sasuke dan Naruto marah karenanya," jawab Chouji dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang. "Ia bilang setahun lalu, pernah melihat Sasuke bermasalah dengan polisi karena membawa obat-obatan."

"Maksudmu, obat-obatan terlarang? Jenis apa?" tanya si kepala nanas.

"Entahlah. Kudengar dari anak itu, sih, seperti jarum suntik." Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dahi Shikamaru berkerut saat mengingat kejadian sebelum Sasuke menghilang. Ia memang tanpa sengaja pernah melihat benda itu di tas Sasuke tapi ia tak mau banyak bertanya. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti seorang pemakai.

Sai yang melihat perkelahian itu semakin buruk lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memegang pundaknya. "Lalu kenapa kalau gosip itu benar?"

Raut wajah anak yang dipukul Naruto tadi langsung berubah, seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan. "Ja-jadi... Sasuke-senpai dan Naruto... mereka benar-benar..."

Terdengar bisik-bisik sinis di kantin dan tatapan-tatapan tajam serta menjijikkan menghujam pada Naruto.

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Sebagai ketua klub penggemar Sasuke, semua gadis secara otomatis melihat dirinya. Saat ia berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya, ia tahu pandangan para anggota klubnya pasti akan berubah 180 derajat mengenai dirinya. "Ino, ambilkan aku gunting!" teriaknya lalu tak berapa lama, Ino datang dari ruang kesehatan membawa gunting besar di tangannya. Sakura mengambil gunting tersebut lalu memakainya untuk memotong rambut merah jambunya yang mencapai pinggang kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dahi Lebar?" teriak Ino sebelum mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya.

Rambut Sakura kini tinggal mencapai batang lehernya dengan potongan yang tak rapi. Ia lalu melemparkan rambutnya ke arah para murid di hadapannya. "Kini kalian punya gosip baru untuk dibicarakan!" sahut Sakura lantang.

Ino pun tersenyum saat berkata, "Aku bangga kau menjadi temanku!"

"Baiklah!" Neji akhirnya buka suara untuk menghentikan keributan. "Naruto, ikut denganku ke ruang Senat!" Ia lalu melihat anak yang dipukul oleh Naruto dan berkata, "Kau, jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri!"

_Di ruang Senat_

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri sebentar saja?" tanya Neji pada Naruto yang menunduk di hadapannya.

"Hei, Neji. Bukankah kau yang pertama bilang kalau tidak ada hal menarik beberapa hari ini? Sekarang 'kan kau sudah mendapatkannya," ujar Sai saat mengangkat kepala dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Masalahnya bukan itu," sahut Neji. Ia lalu kembali pada Naruto dan berkata, "Masa kau harus memukul setiap orang yang menghina Sasuke?"

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya! Apa yang mereka katakan tentang Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak benar!" elak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Sasuke?" Neji tiba-tiba bertanya tajam membuat Naruto langsung terdiam. "Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan anak itu memang benar? Kami saja yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun ini, tak tahu banyak mengenai dirinya. Kau yang baru tiga bulan dengan Sasuke? Hn!"

"Neji." Sai berdiri dari kursinya, merasa kesal dengan kata-kata si brunet barusan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu padanya!"

"Kalau memang dia menyukaimu, seharusnya ia tidak memperlakukanmu seperti ini." Suara Neji berubah pelan, membuat Sai kembali ke kursinya. "Aku yang melihatnya saja merasa kesal. Apalagi jika mengalaminya."

"Tidak. Sasuke bukanlah orang seperti itu..." ujar Naruto lirih, mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa dia meninggalkanmu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Itulah intinya, Naruto." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara. "Dia tidak peduli padamu sejak awal. Dia tidak peduli pada kami yang sekuat tenaga mencarinya. Mungkin dia tidak peduli apapun di dunia ini. Dia hanya... peduli pada dirinya sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar," geleng Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus mempertahankan orang tidak berguna seperti dia? Carilah kehidupanmu sendiri, Naruto. Carilah orang lain yang lebih peduli padamu."

"Aku peduli," sahut Sai yang lalu disambut pukulan dari Neji di perutnya. Setelah berdehem beberapa kali ia bertanya pada Naruto, "Naruto, mana yang akan kau pilih... Sasuke hidup tenang dan bahagia entah di mana tapi kau tidak tahu atau dia hidup menjadi gelandangan, pembunuh, atau pencuri tapi kau mengetahuinya?"

Naruto menatap wajah mereka satu-persatu dan dengan keras ia menjawab, "Aku lebih baik tahu. Jika hal itu memang benar terjadi, aku akan datang menyelamatkannya!"

Neji lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. _Dasar keras kepala..._

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kurasa kita sudah tahu jawabannya," sahut Sai sambil menutup bukunya.

* * *

Naruto memandangi air mancur yang pernah ia datangi bersama Sasuke. Warna-warni dari air mancur itu tampak memantul di mata birunya. Lebam di sudut bibirnya yang didapatkannya saat berkelahi di kantin sekolah tadi, tak terasa sakit lagi. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang untuk yang ke sekian kalinya lalu dirasakannya dadanya sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Kemudian ia batuk beberapa kali hingga kedua tangannya yang tadi berpegangan di pagar pembatas, menjadi lemah dan iapun berjongkok dengan batuk yang tak berhenti. Tangannya lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari saputangan kemudian meletakkannya di depan mulutnya. Tak lama, batuknya pun berhenti. Ia melihat pada noda darah di saputangannya lalu meremasnya. Ia pun menempelkan dahinya di kedua lututnya dan terisak.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..._

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Sasuke?" Ia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara itu dan mengusap pipinya yang lembab.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan orang yang kau maksud." Orang itu lalu membuka helm-nya dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki sebayanya dengan rambut merah gelap dan lingkaran hitam tebal di sekeliling kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau toska. Tanpa turun dari motor, ia bertanya, "Kau Uzumaki Naruto 'kan?"

"Siapa kau?" Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. Ia menyimpan saputangannya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Aku... bisa dibilang teman Sasuke," jawab orang itu datar. "Namaku Gaara."

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke menghilang?" tanya Naruto ragu sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Gaara. _Ia tampaknya tidak bisa dipercaya._

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau dan Sasuke pacaran?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia lalu menjawab pelan, "Err, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tiga bulan?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu pasti," sahut Gaara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Gaara-san, apa Sasuke menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Gaara.

Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak sembari menatap air mancur di hadapannya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelum ia pergi." Ia lalu mendesah dan berkata, "Sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak begitu baik tapi bisa dibilang akulah orang terdekatnya selama ini... ng, selain kau tentunya."

Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat mendengar kalimat si rambut merah. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia bertanya, "Apa dia pernah bercerita mengenai diriku?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu darimana aku tahu kalau kau adalah Naruto padahal kita belum pernah bertemu sekalipun?"

Ada sesuatu yang rasanya seperti menjalar dalam hati Naruto, membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Naiklah. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di atas motor miliknya. Merasakan tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti darinya, Naruto pun naik. Kemudian Gaara membawanya ke distrik Lampu Merah Konoha. Dengan jelas si pirang bisa melihat bagaimana para gadis di bawah umur bekerja menjajakan diri, para pemabuk yang keluar dari bar di sekeliling mereka, serta beberapa perkelahian yang mereka lewati. Naruto bergidik.

Gaara lalu menghentikan motornya di salah satu klub.

"Ini..." Naruto menengadah pada klub tiga tingkat di hadapannya.

"Tempat kerja kami," jawab Gaara membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke bekerja di sini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Dia tidak memberitahumu?" Ia lalu memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut kemudian hidungnya tampak mengendus sesuatu. Ia lalu bergumam, "Pantas saja."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Ayo masuk. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

10 menit kemudian, Naruto duduk di bar sambil menyesap susu yang diberikan Gaara. Pada awalnya ia protes, karena para pengunjung melihatnya sambil tertawa, menganggap dirinya masih anak kecil tapi jawaban Gaara hanyalah, "Susu bagus untuk kesehatan. Bisa menetralisir racun dalam tubuh." Naruto hanya bisa berdecak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" teriak Naruto di antara musik yang berdentum kencang.

"Aku hanya mau," balas Gaara.

"Itu bukan jawaban," sahut Naruto sambil berdecak.

"Hei, kau lihat wanita pirang berkuncir di sana?" tunjuk Gaara ke tengah ruangan, pada seorang wanita yang sedang menari dengan lincah. Naruto mengangguk. Si rambut merah melanjutkan, "Dia pemilik klub ini. Aku lebih dulu kerja di sini dibanding Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan Sasuke kerja di sini?"

"Sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu."

Naruto langsung menggenggam erat gelas di tangannya._ Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu? Apakah Gaara mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang tidak aku ketahui?_

"Rupanya dia belum cerita," gumam Gaara lagi sambil membersihkan gelas di tangannya. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau menungguku di sana saja?" tunjuk si rambut merah pada sofa kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku supaya kita bisa pulang."

"Hai," jawab Naruto lalu berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud Gaara. Sambil mendesah, ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di sana, sesekali melirik setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Lalu sepasang mata birunya menangkap tiga sosok pria yang pernah memukulnya di gang. _Duh, kenapa ketemu lagi, sih?_ Ia melirik ke bar mencari Gaara namun tak menemukan si rambut merah. Kemudian, seperti menyadari keberadaannya, tiga sosok itupun berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto lalu merunduk, mencoba merangkak di lantai, di tengah lampu temaram klub. Tapi dua kaki menghalanginya. Ia meneguk ludah dan menengadah.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Gaara-san! Terima kasih, Kami!" Ia berdiri sambil melihat ke arah tiga sosok tadi. Mereka sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Ia lalu mengikuti Gaara keluar klub.

"Kau tampak ketakutan sekali," kata Gaara sebelum memakai helm-nya.

"Tadi di dalam, kulihat tiga preman yang pernah memukuliku," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban Gaara karena ia tak asing dengan tiga preman itu. "Sasuke pernah menghajar mereka." Ia lalu menyalakan motornya dan menyuruh Naruto naik.

Di belakang si rambut merah, Naruto kembali berpikir jika ada begitu banyak hal yang memang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Sasuke.

Deidara membuka pintu flat dan menemukan Gaara bersama seorang yang tak ia kenal. Kedua alisnya terangkat mengetahui Gaara tak pernah membawa teman pulang ke apartemen mereka. Setelah mempersilakan keduanya masuk, ia langsung mengikuti Gaara menuju kamar utama dan bertanya, "Siapa dia, un?"

"Teman Sasuke," sahut Gaara datar sambil melempar tasnya ke atas kasur.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Prince punya teman," kata Deidara sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dan membuatkannya minuman?"

"Hei, sejak kapan aku jadi pembantu?"

"Sejak sekarang." Gaara melirik Deidara melalui sudut matanya.

Deidara berdecak keras tapi ia tetap saja keluar dan melangkah ke dapur.

Naruto memperhatikan dua orang itu dalam diam. Ia tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya di dalam kamar itu tapi ia tak bisa mendengar jelas suara mereka. Lalu seorang pemuda pirang cerah keluar dari kamar dengan wajah berkerut, membuat Naruto langsung merasa tidak nyaman.

_Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dari sini._

Ia baru saja akan beranjak saat pemuda pirang itu datang dari arah dapur dengan secangkir coklat hangat. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Uh, aku... kakiku hanya pegal."

Dahi Deidara kembali berkerut melihat tingkah aneh pemuda di depannya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi 'kan? Lingkungan di sini tidak begitu bagus untuk perkembanganmu. Kalau kau ingin pulang, biarkan Gaara mengantarmu." Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke atas meja dan duduk bersila di hadapan Naruto. "Minumlah, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Naruto menatap Deidara. _Wajahnya tampan dan masih sangat muda. Mungkin usia kami tidak jauh berbeda. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke memiliki teman seperti mereka._ Naruto lalu menyesap minumannya. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Maaf, anu..."

"Ah, namaku Deidara. Kau bisa memanggilku Dei," kata Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Dei-san, apa kau tinggal di sini bersama Gaara-san?"

"Yeah. Kami lebih memilih tinggal bersama daripada harus menyewa satu apartemen lagi. Hitung-hitung hemat biaya, un." Deidara tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "Prince juga sesekali datang ke sini."

"Prince?" Daerah di antara alis Naruto berkerut.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto, Deidara langsung menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. "Dia belum memberitahumu?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto semakin tak mengerti.

"Prince itu..."

"Dei, bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku membutuhkan perban dan alkohol. Persediaan kita sudah habis." Gaara tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah dengan wajah kaku. Deidara yang mengetahui maksud Gaara yang sebenarnya, menatapnya tak suka. Sebelum ia keluar dari flat, si rambut merah berbisik di telinganya. "Cobalah untuk lebih sensitif. Kau pasti mengetahuinya."

Dei menengadah sedikit sambil mengendus udara yang berputar di sekitarnya. Ia lalu tersenyum mengerti dan tak berapa lama ia pun menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Gaara pun menggantikan Deidara untuk duduk di depan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Ka-kalian tampak aneh. Selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku ke tempat kalian? Dan si-siapa yang kalian panggil dengan Prince itu?"

"Kalau kau mau diam, aku akan menceritakannya padamu," ujar Gaara datar, membuat Naruto langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata si rambut merah, entah bagaimana caranya, telah membuat dirinya seperti sedang menatap Sasuke. Hanya saja kali ini, mata mereka beda warna. Gaara lalu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijau toskanya. Ia tampak mengendus udara di sekitar Naruto, sama seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum masuk di klub beberapa jam lalu serta Deidara sebelum keluar dari flat mereka.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si rambut merah di pipinya. Ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk mundur, namun Gaara menahan tangannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Gaara-san, jangan menakutiku seperti ini..."

"Hn," jawab Gaara. Kedua matanya tertutup sementara wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Naruto. "Kau menyimpan sesuatu di saku celanamu. Aku bisa menciumnya."

"A-aku tidak me-menyimpan... aahh!" Tubuh Naruto didorong dengan paksa hingga bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam lantai di bawahnya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan Gaara di atas kepalanya dan tangan si rambut merah yang satu lagi memegang lehernya, menekan titik pernafasannya, membuatnya tercekat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lihat darimu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa hidup lebih lama dari musim gugur tahun ini..." katanya parau.

Lalu pintu depan ditendang dengan sangat keras hingga terlepas dari engselnya, membuat kedua orang itu terkejut. Deidara tiba-tiba dilempar masuk ke dalam flat hingga terseret di lantai. Ia berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berlumuran darah, "Apa salahku? Sial, hidungku!"

Orang yang menyeret Deidara masuk dan melangkahi tubuhnya yang terkapar di lantai, mendekati Gaara dan Naruto yang syok tak bergerak di tempatnya. Orang itu lalu menendang Gaara tepat di wajah, membuat darahnya muncrat dan mengenai wajah Naruto. Begitu Gaara melepas tubuh Naruto, orang itu langsung menarik tangan si pirang dengan kasar, membawanya menjauh dari gedung apartemen.

Meski kepalanya tertutup capucon hitam, Naruto tahu kalau orang yang menariknya adalah Sasuke. _Jadi ia baik-baik saja?_ "Sasuke..." panggil Naruto tapi pemuda di depannya tak menjawab sama sekali. Ia terus saja menarik tangan Naruto melewati setiap jalan yang sudah tampak sepi. "Sasuke... lepaskan aku."

"..."

"Teme, lepaskan aku! Kau menyakiti tanganku!" Langkah Naruto langsung berhenti begitu Sasuke melepasnya. Dilihatnya si raven memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap si pirang dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa. Melalui cahaya lampu jalan, Naruto menemukan jika wajah Sasuke lebih tirus dan sangat pucat. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia baik-baik saja. Naruto senang mengetahuinya tapi ada sebersit kemarahan di dadanya. Begitu ia membersihkan wajahnya dari darah Gaara tadi, iapun berseru, "Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau pergi? Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu? Aku tidak melarangmu pergi, tapi setidaknya beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau harus melakukannya!"

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau bukan apa-apa selain orang bodoh," jawab Sasuke datar meski matanya tak melepaskan Naruto.

"Aku memang bodoh karena telah mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke lalu menarik leher capuconnya. "Memangnya selama ini kau anggap aku apa, hah?"

"Jangan menyentuhku." Sasuke kembali memberi tatapan kematiannya pada si pirang tapi genggaman anak itu malah semakin kuat. "Hubungan kita tidak berarti apa-apa selain sampah. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya," sahut si raven masih dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

"Hubungan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperiksa! Kau tahu itu dari hatimu dan kau merasakannya!" Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan diri hingga akhirnya ia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang Sasuke, membuat si raven hanya meneleng sedikit. Tidak cukup keras untuk membuatnya terjungkal tapi lumayan untuk mengeluarkan darah. Genggaman Naruto pun melonggar untuk melepaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan berkata dingin, "Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli denganku," sahut Naruto serak. "Berminggu-minggu kami mencarimu. Shika, Neji, Kiba dan yang lainnya. Setiap hari aku selalu menatap ponselku, menunggu telepon... darimu tapi hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba kau... kau muncul dan yang kau ka-katakan hanyalah hubungan kita adalah sampah... Kau-kau benar-benar egois..."

"Kau pikir kau sudah mengerti diriku karena telah melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Naruto lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk, "Aku memang tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu. Karena itu... aku berusaha untuk mengerti dirimu!"

"Jadi kau pikir itu sudah adil? Tch, dasar bodoh!"

"Kau..." Kedua tangan Naruto kembali terkepal sangat kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya.

"Pergilah."

Naruto menengadah untuk menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di sana. Di mata si raven. "Kenapa?" Suaranya berubah lirih.

"..."

"Apa kau tetap... tidak akan memberitahuku apapun?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia langsung dilanda perasaan buruk akan kalimat Sasuke berikutnya jadi ia kembali berkata, "Teme, aku ingin alasan bukan pilihan. Karena aku sadar, begitu kau membuka suara, tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuk kita..."

"Jika kita mempertahankan hubungan ini, kita akan..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari si pirang. "... dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Ia lalu menghampiri Naruto, berniat memegang pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia berkata dengan parau, "Itulah kenapa... aku ingin kita putus."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya. Jika Sasuke menganggapnya lemah, ia telah salah. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia akan mencoba berkompromi dengannya. Mungkin dengan melakukan hal itu, dalam hitungan menit si raven akan mengubah jalan pikirannya, berseru padanya: "April Mop!". Tapi sekarang bukanlah bulan April. Dan ia tahu benar jika Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang suka bercanda.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Sasuke kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Setelah mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan udara, Naruto berteriak ke arah punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh:

"Aku benci kau, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku benci kau!"

Tapi kata-katanya tadi berlawanan dengan hatinya. Jauh di sudut kecil di dalam tubuhnya itu , ia ingin berlari dan mengejar Sasuke tapi dadanya yang kembali tercekat, membuatnya terbatuk keras dan iapun jatuh menghantam lantai trotoar di bawahnya.

* * *

Gaara menemukan Sasuke sedang meringkuk di tengah lapangan basket. Bola-bola basket tanpa pemilik yang tersebar di sekelilingnya, tidak dipedulikannya. Ia menghampiri si raven dan berkata, "Maaf soal tadi di flat. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, kau tidak akan muncul. Aku kasihan melihat anak itu seperti kebingungan mencarimu." Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Tapi, anak itu juga benar. Kau memang egois."

"Kau tahu apa tentang diriku, Sabaku No Gaara?" Meski membelakanginya, Sasuke tahu siapa yang datang melihatnya.

"Kita memang berbeda dalam setiap hal namun aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi apa yang kau perbuat pada Naruto, membuatku tak habis pikir." Gaara lalu mengambil sebuah bola dan memainkannya di tangannya. "Ironis sekali. Satu-satunya anggota dari klan kita yang bisa mengalahkan sinar matahari, kini terjatuh sangat dalam ke lubang yang bernama 'cinta'."

"Kau mencoba mengejekku? Kalau iya, detik ini juga akan kukeringkan darah dari setiap nadimu itu," sahut Sasuke dingin dan tajam, bagai pedang tipis yang mengiris perlahan di permukaan kulit.

Gaara terdiam. Ia lalu mengusap hidungnya yang masih berdenyut dan berkata, "Aku tahu hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Tapi apa salahnya kau memberikannya kebahagiaan sebelum ia mati?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak mampu melihat orang yang kusayangi mati di depan mataku."

"Akhirnya kau mengaku juga. Sebesar apa rasa sayangmu padanya? Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak tahu. Tch, untuk orang yang sudah hidup selama 100 tahun, kau belum dewasa juga."

"Hn." Sasuke menengadah untuk menatap langit hitam di atasnya.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu sekarang? Meski aku membencimu, aku tetap tak suka melihatmu terombang-ambing penuh keputus-asaan."

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara. Aku... tidak tahu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. Tampak jelas ia berusaha menahan airmata yang mendesak keluar.

Gaara yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke kemudian berkata, "Hei, kalaupun kau mati, ada aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu."

"Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" Sasuke kembali seperti biasa dan memberikan tatapan kematiannya pada si rambut merah.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. Sebelum pergi, ia melemparkan sebuah botol kecil pada Sasuke. Tanpa melihatnya, dengan sigap si raven menangkapnya. "Itu obat Naruto. Terjatuh di flatku tadi. Aku ingin kau yang mengembalikannya. Omong-omong tentang anak itu, Shizune ingin aku memberitahumu kalau sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit Konoha."

Sasuke menatap botol mungil yang isinya tinggal setengah itu lalu menggenggamnya. Suara bola yang memantul di lantai lapangan, menemani hatinya yang terasa kosong malam itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Adik sepupuku yg baru 8 tahun datang ke rumah n iseng2 aku bertanya all about Naruto padanya. Ceritanya gini:

Me: Menurut Momo, Naruto itu kayak gimana?

Mo: Kuat, apalagi klo dah pakai rasengan shurgen-nya (dia nyebutnya gitu)

Me: Kalo Sasuke?

Mo: Gak suka, soalnya dia jahat. Lemah lagi *dichidori*

Me: Bgaimana dg Sakura?

Mo: Suka! Soalnya Sakura pintar obat-obatan!

Me: Klo Kakashi?

Mo: Cakep! Soalnya jago chidori!

Me: Klo Shikamaru?

Mo: Suka. Pintar n bantuin Kakashi lawan... ng, lupa! Akatsuki?

Me: Ino?

Mo: Gak selalu ngejek Sakura.

Me: Chouji?

Mo: Suka. Badannya sama dgnku!

Me: Klo Hinata?

Mo: Suka banget. Dia cantik n baik, apalagi sm Naruto!

Me: Gimana klo Sasuke n Naruto pacaran? *cobates, apa nih anak ada virus Fujoushi-nya tapi Mo cuma diam, kyak mikir gitu trus dia jawab...*

Mo: Yg jadi ceweknya siapa?

Me: Menurutmu?

Mo: Sasuke! *terkejut juga sih, dengernya!*

Me: Kenapa?

Mo: Soalnya Sasuke lemah n Naruto kuat *dilempar sandal sm fans Sasuke, ditraktir ramen ma Naruto*, apalagi klo Kyubi-nya dah muncul. Wuih, Naruto keren deh! Tapi nanti Hinata terharu! *maksudnya sedih, hehe*

Yeeey, dr percakapan itu aku bs ngambil kesimpulan... SasuNaru, NaruSasu... let's do our best!

Btw, thx yg udah Read n Review. Fic ini tinggal 2 chapter+Epilog. So always keep the faith!

Ja Ne


End file.
